Winter Turns To Spring
by snow-maiden13
Summary: A winter-cold hearted Sasuke Uchiha meets a warm spring-like Princess accidentally one day, and changes everything in him... So Sorry for the LONG DELAY!Please Review!
1. Because of that Escape

**Chapter One: **…Because of that Escape J

"I. Do. Not. Want. To!" A pink-haired, emerald eyed girl, about seventeen [well it must not be GIRL] exclaimed and indicated word per word the thought she wanna say, rushing out the palace gates. 

Some of the ninjas of the emperor there ran after her, but the girl having learned some jutsus and has a strong force, the ninjas wasn't able to be catch up.

"Freedom, should I think?" she said. "Way close. I don't want to be married to that--- that---" she paused. 

Looking around her; trees, grass, plants-- forest as a whole. What awaits her at night? Where will she stay? The forest is what scares her most. Its coldness and darkness all at the same time.

Another person with black onyx eyes and also raven hair, was located at that forest; about months older than the girl, is training and even more training. He maybe is strong, but as he throws his kunai the skill is more mastered. Basic, but important.

He stayed at that dark forest for a long time; his family was destroyed and everyone including there--- except that _someone_ whose soul is as evil as the devil, the one who cold heartedly slain everyone-- the memory was way back since childhood. He lives by the payment somebody gives to him after a quick and easy job for him--- as a hired ninja. But not all missions are okay for him. He doesn't accept hired killing. Because he'll just kill the certain _someone_.

"I only want revenge" his mind goes on and on... And so he continued training.

Everything isn't as good at the lady thinks, having grown up in the royal family-- whose maids have almost surrendered their life to serve her, and all the richness and goodness she received. Not only by her loving parents, who she now considered traitors-- for they sacrificed her happiness- the only thing one can treasure. But she has no experience in living independently. Now she thinks of finding the way to the city…

As she continued to walk along the darkening forest, when the sun is about to set, she was surprised when a kunai almost hit her, making her observe the whole area. 

"Oh no…" she thought "Have my dad's ninjas tracked me already?"

Frightened as usual with her weak soul she closed her eyes and ran in any direction her feet would carry her. On that manner, this certain lad collided with her, and frightened her into a loud shriek--- making the birds in that area flew away.

The lad looked at her coldly, with his black eyes straight towards her emerald eyes… as if he wants her to explain her existence in the forest-- for a young lady to attempt to venture her life.

"Who are you?" he was the first one to ask her. And at that moment, the said girl's fears were subsided by his gentle and moderate voice--- with a bit of loneliness and awe. 

She sighed deeply in relief, and simply uttered a "Thank you" for no particular reason, as the lad thinks. At least she felt safe and she knew someone was around with her. The lad was surprised by her ways, as if she runs away from something. 

Judging the way she looks and carry out her posture-- clothes, sandals and some jewelry she's wearing, he came out into a conclusion about the girl's standing in life.

He was _quite_ displeased to have someone--- especially a girl around him. He has been a loner, and for once never communicated to someone and has never been CLOSE to someone, but now, what has Kami-sama sent her? A girl, yes… someone different.

"Well?" his voice trailed as he regains his usual who-the-heck-are-you stare. "If you have nothing to say then leave."

"What do you mean?" she angrily bickered. "Sorry, I just mean… I escaped form the palace--- from that engagement, and… that explains it!"

"What do I have to do with that?" he added "I am not your hired ninja for me to stay close to you."

With that response, he left abruptly. 

THUD!

He looked back, and from that spot she fainted. He knew she wasn't really feeling well.

"Dakedo, I can't leave her like this…"

So he carried her to his hut, not far from the place. He has no choice but to get involved in her monopoly, the escape which she had told him earlier. But he knows that this certain girl can't live alone in the woods… especially because she belongs to a rich clan--- a kind of clan in which he _belonged_ years ago…

So… after that he managed to put her into a short rest while he brewed a cup of tea. His hut is not that small or not that occupied with lots of stuff, for he doesn't put any. It's just like a typical room for a guy like his attitude. His calmness remained until she finally broke up the silence when she woke up from a _nightmare_.

"… NO! I won't marry him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud uproar, but he wasn't even daunted. No reaction, just his chilly silence.

She looked around, and saw the guy sitting about a feet away her, with that snoozing-like eyes which are rather _small_. The hut has an airy temperature and fine setting, with few china and dining wares. The bed which she is occupying is somewhat small compared to her own luxurious bed at the palace--- she misses its softness and comfort.

_But look,_ she told herself. _Having stuck here is really a lucky thing!_

Even though she doesn't know what this guy actually plans for _helping_ her, but she is _mostly_ assured that he's a no-harm person.

"Finally you're awake." He uttered coolly.

"Yeah--- and umm… _thanks_." She said gratefully "don't worry you'll get some payment for everything,"

"Rich people really bribed," he quoted sarcastically "anyway, it was _really_ nothing,"

"Oh yeah," she answered.

"When do you plan to _leave_?" he said "I have limited stock of money here…"

"Oh!" she said and thoughts crossed her mind. "If and only if I can get what I have in my jewelry box… don't you worry, I'll try to get it one of these days."

"But when is that _one of these days_?" he wants to ask, but then he get it back. "Let's now eat."

He moved away the house and carries nothing, so she immediately followed him.

"You don't cook?"

He simply nodded. "I have no time to do so," he added.

_Oh men, men, they are sometimes sarcastic and bums… _she thought. The guy hasn't introduced yet, but she feels so safe when she's with him--- even only for the past hours. He slowly led her to an opening at the forest, finally arriving the busy streets of the city. As soon as they stepped in, _marvel_ in her eyes are showed, which his sight gazed on. Her childish way of liking the city at night is noticeable, and the excitement too. He really was caught by this. Then she turned to him.

"What's your name?"

It really took him some time to answer her,

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

"You're an Uchiha?" she exclaimed. "Whoa,"

"Whatever," he replied and walked. He knew that his family lawfully served her clan over the thousand years till the _bloody_ incident happened. _That is not _worth_ remembering,_ he thought. And then he stopped at a Ramen stall. He remembers that the girl is a royal, so he doubted if she eats food like that.

"Do you eat Ramen?" he asked unemotionally… 

"…"

"I can try it anyway," she said "I eat anything except for, you know--- inedible somethings," 

Then she recalled that she hasn't introduced.

"I'm… Sakura--"

She paused when he intervened.

"Sakura Haruno, the only daughter of the emperor." He said "Yeah, I know now."

He turned to the storeowner. 

"Two bowls of beef ramen, please," he said.

When the bowls are to be served… the storeowner had asked Sasuke a few questions.

"Did you accept the job that the businessman asked you, Sasuke-kun?" he began 

"And is this _lady_ your… girl?"

Sakura blushed profusely…

"No, she's not and," he answered "I wouldn't want to _kill_ anybody except for that--- "

Sakura gulped. "He is quite dangerous and mysterious!" she thought deep inside her. _But cute and kind-- _a voice at the back of her thoughts said.

"Hey! This is great, mister!" she told the storeowner.

"Thank you for appreciating it," he said…

Sasuke smiled, rather smirked at her innocence and continued eating nonchalantly and silently. He finished the bowl first than Sakura, and when he noticed she hastened up, there must be _some_ problem going on…

"Arigatou!" she said and bowed down. Sasuke paid off, and then she holds his wrist and pulled him away immediately. Sasuke saw some ninjas patrolling around the city. Sakura sighed and looked around.

"They're really up in hunting me!" she whispered. "Do you know any hotel here? Where I can stay?"

"Yeah," he answered "but _you_ can _stay_ with _me_ at the woods,"

"Really?"

"…"

"Then let's go first to our house," she said "I'll be getting my money and then we can live for a _year_!"

He was stunned, "A _year_? She will be with me that _long_?"

And so they moved. Sakura, well, appreciated his _kindness_ towards her. That was nice of him, though he seems to turn away from the clan stuff--- but he is now once more _protecting_ and accompanying a royal from the same clan. He doesn't really know why he _patiently_ follows her simple requests that are like orders to a ninja like him, and her presence really made another impact to his lonesome life he lives day by day. Well at least she can keep him company. Someone to be by his side--- but for how long?

She smiled, arriving upon the back of the palace…

"Presto. Some guards are out, and finding me. So, Sasuke, can you do this _simple_ job?"

"It's not really _challenging_," he replied and in a blink of an eye, the guards are asleep. Then he victoriously smirked.

"…So shall we, princess?"

She nodded briskly and forwarded by his side.

"There!" she pointed to a large room with 5 windows in its wall. "The box is located at the rear part of the room, luckily near the window."

Sasuke can't understand his undertakings, following and then following her again. He simply and silently did some quick movement of his hands, and 'PUFF' it went. He was turned into a small _ant_ with the use of the** Kawarimi no Jutsu [Body Substitute Technique]** quickly. Then the lad went to an opening at the window, found the box and transformed back into Sasuke, got it and went out, doing a thumbs-up sign.

Now they came to an exit. They did it perfectly, I mean almost Sasuke did all. But of course, without Sakura's direction and plan that was quickly thought of, they successfully got it and did their mission.

Keeping distance from the palace, Sakura excitedly opened her box and Sasuke watched curiously. Wads of cash and jewels-- stones of magnificent colors, gold and everything precious. Sakura also missed a certain jewel there, her Sapphire locket she inherited from her grand mother. 

Sasuke was amazed, and found it lucky to have her _now_. She was worth everything, and now he'll eat in restaurants and not _always_ that beef Ramen he ate. Now they'll be haring adventures and _MISADVENTURES_ as they continue their life _together_.


	2. Uchiha lad meets his Princess to protect...

**Chapter Two: **Uchiha lad meets his Princess to protect--- Soul mate?! J

And so morning came again. Sakura had her first night in Sasuke's _residence_ , but it seems that he hasn't yet adjusted in living with her. He is still quite irritated and even Sakura hasn't adjusted too. But still they managed to cope up, for each other's sake.

Sakura was the first one who was awakened by her senses. She _almost_ shrieked like a freak once more for when she opened her eyes, and Sasuke was by her side--- about few _inches_ near her. It's the first time she is beside _someone_, not a mere _someone_ but with a _guy_. She pondered at these, and finally stared at his _angelic_ face besides the fact that he could actually _kill_ and his tranquil face, while sleeping.

She seems to like him already, for he is really _handsome_. She wonders what his life was, about many years ago. She's even curious why his clan stopped working for their clan, and what had happened to his family. Of course, because he is living _alone_. Another thought came to her: his _love life_. She blushed at this, and she doesn't even want to get up.

Now he was awake, he looked around him. Ceiling, chair, table--- blanket, _GIRL_? He looked at her for awhile, and blinked his eyes. He recalled that he met a certain girl named Sakura Haruno by the forest, and he _made_ her stay… now they share the same bed, blanket-- uh oh, he never had been in a situation like this! Anyway, he managed himself to stay calm, and thinks it is a simple _part_ of his _normal_ life. Her curious emerald eyes took most of his attention, and they even stayed awake for half an hour-- at bed. Sasuke motioned to get off the bed, and told her that they'll be out for breakfast. And Sakura followed.

The city is quiet in the morning compared to last night. Everyone's busy with something, and finally he didn't ate that RAMEN again. Sakura _treated_ him to a Japanese Restaurant and they ate Sakura's _favorite_, the bean dumpling sweet soup she wishes to eat at the palace before she left. They also ordered lots of common Japanese foods [sushi, sukiyaki--- but not RAMEN anymore!] and feasted happily. But they _both_ don't like this food: anything spicy.

Unyielding, Sasuke decided to leave the restaurant immediately, but Sakura asked him to go with _her_ to a department store to buy her new clothes for disguise. 

"Hmmm… I am not really fashion-oriented because I have my own designer at the palace," she told Sasuke "but I think this is soo cute,"

She holds onto her hands a usual dress for a country girl, a plain and simple dress. Sasuke won't even think that the thought of wearing _such_ clothing enters her mind. She knew princesses are _quite_ stubborn, especially one who is the only heir. He maybe is spoiled, but she knows her _limitations_. In short, she is _different_.

"Now I'll be in a _makeover_." She replied, and then went into a dressing room and changed, put off her unnecessary jewels [but except for the locket] and then went out. 

"What do you think? Do I look different now?"

Sasuke looked at her straight, and his eyes fixed to the girl. He liked her much more and the blush that was building up in _both_ their faces were obvious.

"Yeah," he grunted, smirking. "That's actually-- better,"

"Okay," she said. "But we're not yet done. I'm changing my hairstyle."

He followed her again and entered a salon, for _women_. Sasuke was quite _disgusted_ when he saw _several_ of her classmates at the ninja academy…

"Hey! Isn't that Uchiha-kun?" one exclaimed. Sakura saw the sudden reaction of the girls and they all yelled… she looked at him directly, with his face not looking at the girls.

"Uchiha-kun! Long time!!!" a blonde yelled out. "Why are you _here_?"

He just pointed to the _real_ reason he was _around_ a place for _women_. And no other than Sakura who wanted a new hairdo.

  
"What do you want, we'll _cut_ it or--" the stylist began.

"NOOO!!!" she shrieked, which suddenly alarmed Sasuke, "please! Don't cut it!"

"Calm down, young lady," the stylist continued. "I think you look pretty when it's just pony-tailed."

Then she combed her hair soothingly and lifted it up, tying a ribbon in it. Sasuke's attention was again caught, for the truth is, he admires women with long hair.

"There,"

"Oh, better," she said "Arigatou! How much is the charge?"

"Don't mind it," she said and smiled. Sakura bowed down and when she raised her head once more, the eye-catching movement of her hair caught Sasuke's eyes, and attracted him. So, her new look explains it all. The other girls envied her having that attention she gained. 

"Let's go now, Sasuke!" she finally said and they left. Every girl looked at the _couple_ moving away. 

"Is she her _girlfriend_?" they asked. "She's so lucky!!!"

Sakura had a scarf tied onto her head down to the nape of her neck to prevent other bangs from pricking her eyes. Sasuke had _been_ staring at her and staring all over again. He is somewhat attracted by her new outlook, but that doesn't mean he really had fallen in love. Of course that persistent attitude still has remnants--- that _cold_ and snobbish character. Sakura still keeps her eye around everything and everyone. Maybe their maids are just around that city or the ninjas too. She is really careful in her doings especially because she's _WANTED_.

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked, knowing that she still wants to go anywhere-- for she told him it is _freedom_ for her.

"I don't know, maybe you can suggest someplace to go," she said "I don't know the ins and outs of the city. I haven't got here for more than once."

Sakura saw a streamer with the words "Konoha Jamboree". She got curious about it and asked a man about that said event. But he was too busy to answer her, and so her lips twitched. Anyway, Sasuke moved and he was saying something about the Konoha Jamboree for that night.

"That's a feast where girls wear kimono and the stuff…" he began "those girls we saw at the salon used to invite me there every year, but I refuse to go with them…"

"Kimono? I have my pretty kimono, but it's at the palace."

"Do you want _me_ to get it for _you_?" he suddenly said. She smiled at him.

"No need, I'll just buy another," she said. "c'mon! _We're_ going to that Jamboree!"

"We?!" he exclaimed "I never---"

"And so do I Sasuke! I have _never_ went to a Jamboree!" so she tag him along with her to a store of clothing.

"Oh, this _changes_ my _tradition_..." he thought as he goes with her, still holding her hands…

Her warm hands still are held by his, they hit the store and they find a _perfect_ kimono for her. Even Sasuke was involved at that search. Anyways, he still kept his sight among the people around them, for maybe one of those are her dad's ninjas set to capture her and let her marry to a _guy_ he _don't_ want her to be with. Well, as if he actually involved himself. But it seems that he wants her to stay with him _forever_. They were still friends of course at this point of time, but, who knows?

Sasuke didn't avert his sight on a green and white kimono displayed on the rear corner, hanged there properly and still. Sakura calls him for another she has chosen [as if he is a _fashionist_] and noticed that he still looks at the kimono.

"What's in there?" she asked "whoa, Sasuke! You're really a _fashion-genius_!"

Sakura ran to the kimono.

"I would want to be called genius-NINJA than FASHION," he thought to himself.

"This is it!" she exclaimed. "Ms, I want this!"

Then she pointed out to the kimono.

"How much is it?"

Then they bought it, and they knew its time for lunch. Sasuke didn't feel so tired [but he actually _is_] rather than his past days, for he only train and train. Well, she really made him stop doing a _hobby_ of his. He always wanted to be alone and to be strong, but this day is quite _unusual_.

"Oh great, this is life, Sasuke!" she exclaimed "I have never felt such happiness since I was a child! I am locked in the 4 corners of the Imperial Palace and I don't know the beauty outside it,"

"So, you don't _intend_ to go back, _right_?" He suddenly said, "Or you missed that kind of living?"

"I guess, I don't want to go back first… and enjoy!" she said as she tagged him again. "Let's go eat!"

She never bored him with her gestures. His coldness to girls seems to be ended through her. After eating they strolled the whole area, the plaza too. They ate ice cream, which Sasuke had _never_ tasted once more since childhood… sat at the benches, but still Sasuke is somewhat _silent_. He's really that type, but Sakura is _somewhat_ boisterous. Sasuke had some few questions in their conversation, but she never asked him once about his family. Maybe he'll just get hurt. Anyway, one of the futile questions Sasuke thought he asked was this:

"What does your _fiancé_ look like?"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura's inner self shouted "I don't really like him!!!"

"Well?"

"Um--- he has _THICK_ oh, not just thick but _SUPER THICK_ eyebrows." She began. "His hair is like a coconut husk too! Wahhh! If you'll only see him then you'll get disgusted and couldn't even eat 3 meals a day even you're hungry!"

"I think I can-- visualize him now," he said.

"You know why I fainted the afternoon we met? I haven't eaten any food for I saw his face!" she ended. "You are really far better than him… as in the farthest planet to the sun! Of course your handsomeness is that strong for he has NONE---"

She paused, "Did I mention handsomeness?" she thought…

"And?" he began, with a little blush building up.

"And I can just say in total he's not for me." She said. "I have lots of dreams, Sasuke. Not included there is a monster to destroy me and my prince charming. They say that every princess has her own prince charming, but what did they give me? A monster!"

She almost ended in a sob, "Well I shouldn't have told you so much, Sasuke-kun…" For the first time, she added the -Kun into his name, and it really means that they are _somewhat_ close. "I'm really talkative and tactless,"

He just smiled at her and looked up at the skies. Sakura took the chance to look at him, and she blushed. He is really cute. And no doubt those girls want him to be with them, and she thinks she's really a lucky girl to have him tonight. But what she thinks is why he goes with her? Is this responsibility once more? 

She only waits for the time he'll say to her, "I swear to protect you with my life, princess…" she blushed at that thought. That would be hell nice! She finished her ice cream and then thought of the words she said-- every princess has her own prince charming: isn't it _he_ that was sent for _her_?


	3. Konoha Jamboree

**Chapter Three: **Konoha Jamboree! J

"It's getting late, so shall we go now to the Jamboree?" Sasuke said bluntly, tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for Sakura outside his _house_. He had been waiting for about half an hour and the sun set already.

"Okay, here I go…" she said. "How do I look?"

"…" 

He was speechless. She is really beautiful in that green kimono with white flowers in print design. Her long pink hair contrasted well with it and her red ribbon too. 

"Now then?"

"It fits you-- it looks pretty better when you wore it," he told her nonchalantly, but true to his heart.

She excitedly smiled at him and slipped her arm into his. "Ikou yo!" 

"…Hai," he said as he smiled at her too.

As they walked under the vividly starlit night skies, Sasuke felt a peace of mind. And Sakura only feels excitement. She was thinking on how the Jamboree is, on how many people go there… maybe children, families… friends and _lovers_. She was choosing in where she'll categorize her and the Uchiha who silently catches fallen Cherry Blossoms from his hair. She loved that innocent look of Sasuke, how he smiles at the blossoms… despite the fact that he is _serious_ in trainings and everything. She knew she was staring at him for a long time already, but who care? She just wants to cherish _that_ Sasuke-kun…

"Nani?" he asked her "dirt on my face or blossoms?"

She shook her head and smiled. _You're just _cute_. _Her mind tells her. The inner Sakura gets thoroughly excited,

"Hell YEAH!!!" it shouts. "Do I have a _crush_ on Sasuke-kun already?!"

While Sasuke silently shrugged, and then took a stolen glance at Sakura. The night is really perfect. Even the skies and stars seem to agree with them. She leaned on his shoulder while they are now approaching the Jamboree. The tent was perfectly placed as if it was really a part of the plaza. Sasuke never jolted his body as she leans on him. She is really _sweet_. That is the real Sakura way, but the Sasuke way of appreciating her actions is through him alone. The same unadulterated snobbish, straightforward reaction lingers his personality.

"We're here," he finally broke it. She quickly slipped out her arm and clasped her hands in awe.

"This. Is. It!" she replied one by one and almost jumped. 

"Hell yeah!" the ever excited inner Sakura backed up.

She liked the lights, the merry-lit stalls, the people who seem to welcome her with a smile, the circus-- but especially _his_ presence. He was still, looking at every corner. He hasn't yet got off his guard as she is enjoying everything. The whole place is crowded, who knows if one works at the castle-- or one was her fiancé already? He must not let his guard off. Sakura released him from the daze. She tagged him away the entrance.

"Let's enjoy this night, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed "c'mon! I wanna play there!"

"Okay, Sakura-chan…" he said back.

"FINALLY!" she exclaimed "I got free from that 'Princess' you've been calling me,"

"Well…" he began defensively "you are my princess whom I sworn to protect,"

She was flushed and stood still for a moment. The words she's waiting! Not that exact, but it's too solemn to be true! He really wants to _protect_ and _save_ her! Is this the coming true of her dreams?

"I thought you wanna play?"

"HELL YEAH!" the inner Sakura exclaimed

"C'mon!" she cried and they ran for it…

"That's what I like in her--- her energy aside from her pure vulnerability…"Sasuke thought within him.

"Okay… 3 out of 5, you get a fan," the owner said… 

"Arigatou!" Sakura said. "Heck! 2 to go, I should have gotten it for that teddy bear!"

She pointed to a white teddy bear located at the top of the stand.

"I'll get it for you," Sasuke said. He paid for it, and then got ready to throw the kunai. He smirked. "This will be easy,"

He quickly moved every kunai straight to the target. Sakura clapped in awesome admiration, and the rest of the people present at that area adored his quick movement and 100% hit rate. So eventually Sakura had the teddy bear, hugged Sasuke for getting it for _her_. On the other stall, a blonde boy with blue eyes tried that same game but failed _many_ times. Sakura and Sasuke approached the place.

"Dobe, you didn't changed." Sasuke replied vexingly.

The blonde looked back, and then threw the kunais continuously.

"Sorry," the storeowner said.

"Sasuke-_bastard_!" he exclaimed. He looked at the girl beside him. He was quite shocked.

"Stop calling him like that!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Nani?" the guy said. "Are you with this _bastard_ tonight?!"

"Yeah, any objection?"

"None!" he said nervously. Sasuke smirked at Sakura's wildness, she scared off the guy named Naruto.

"Wait! You're his sister?"

"Iie," she answered calmly

"Umm… long lost _AUNT_?"

"Iie…!" she answered as he begins to irk her.

"How about… a relative? Mother?"

"Iie!!!!!" she screamed out at him, which almost destroyed his ear drum and created a scandal. "You are really a _IDIOT_!"

Sasuke snickered at the treatment the _Dobe_ gets from his _friend_. For 5 years they both haven't seen each other. They've been lawful enemies, in the age of twelve. But those times he was really better than Naruto--- being the so-called genius ninja and super rookie / Genin. He passed everything with flying colors, and Naruto passed through by hook or crook. He always dreamed of defeating Sasuke, and never thought of making friends with him. He also thought of being the number one, but unfortunately, it is Sasuke who has the luck and abilities.

"Surrender, Dobe?" he finally asked.

"Then who is she in Uchiha Sasuke-bastard's life?"

THUD,,

"I. SAID THAT. YOU. WON'T. CALL. HIM. BASTARD!!!" she motioned and gave him an unexpected attack by her fist.

"Itai!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out loud. "What kind of girl is this that Sasuke--- Sasuke has tonight?" 

"That's too much for you," Sakura said and smiling victoriously, as Sasuke followed it with his you-did-it-well smile.

"Why are you together? Sasuke NEVER goes with any girl except when it involves mission!" Naruto said.

"Things change, dobe, but not YOU…" he said. "Let's go Sakura-chan,"

"I finally got it!" he exclaimed. "The lady is Sasuke's _WIFE_!"

"But how did he fell in love without certain interest in girls?"

This time Sasuke moved while he was blushing.

"You're really--- a Dobe!"

"I did said wrong again?!" he exclaimed rubbing his aching head. "Maybe girlfriend," 

He looked at him blankly, and then somewhat nodded.

"Girl… friend, a girl which is a _friend_,"

Sakura glanced back at the words he just said.

"So we're friends," she told herself, "friends, Sakura… friends…"

"… And besides I work for her," Sasuke added, relieving himself from that _tough_ interrogation by Naruto.

"Yeah, so shut the hell up!" Sakura cried out. "Let's go!"

Naruto just looked at them, with a mark of doubt. Anyway, he was shocked to hear 'friendship' in the Uchiha's words. True to that, he even said he _works_ for the girl. So the Jamboree seems to get related in his job. But is getting a teddy bear part of it? Naruto was bugged by more questions forming in his mind. Mingling, and making him numb. He continued his walk and said that he mustn't talk of the _bastard_. He looked around, luckily they're gone. In his walk he saw a girl with that certain Byakugan eyes… 

"Yo! Hinata!" he greeted. "Alone?"

"Yah…" she answered blushing and then averted her eyes away his sight. Naruto has always noticed her eyes averting his sight since when they were at the same grade and level… and he's fought her brother too.

"Where's that Neji?" he asked, looking around.

"He said that he has no time to go with me,"

"Why not go with me?" Naruto asked her suddenly. "I am alone too. Just awhile ago I saw Sasuke-bastard with a girl."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" question lingered in Hinata too. "With a girl?"

"Yeah, I don't get if it's job-oriented but he told me it _was_ his _friend_."

"But I thought he's not interested in making friends?"

"Dunno," he answered, and then offered his hand. "Shall we?"

She shyly took his invitation and they moved forward together. Anything can happen that night, and so it is a way of making people close-- the Jamboree… everyone's attention was now on the fireworks. 

But Sakura can't see it as fine as she wants, and so she thought of an idea in climbing up a tree. On that tree Sasuke was beside him… evenly appreciating the beauty of the fireworks display silently, without any reaction.

"This is the most beautiful display I've seen in my lifetime," Sakura said "better than the display at the palace every New Year…"

Sasuke clearly remembered his _own_ family celebrating New Year 's Eve with fireworks too. Angst was the thing he only felt for missing it. Anyway, at least this night, he has _someone_ to share stuff like those. 

"They say that fireworks are used to take the attention of Kami-sama," he suddenly said.

"For what?" Sakura curiously asked

"Wishes…" he grunted softly. Sakura closed her eyes in hoping that Kami-sama might hear her wish--- to find her prince charming…

Just right after the fireworks display, it suddenly rained. The two of them got down already and went back to the tent. The relentless rain didn't stop that easily, and caused some people to stay longer in the tent. Others have their umbrellas and abruptly left the area for home. In Sasuke and Sakura's case, the place is _far_ and muddy is the path to take. Grimly, Sasuke sighed, looking up the dark sky.

"Did someone wished to rain?" he whispered sarcastically…

The rain continued, getting heavier and the drops seem to get bigger. Some people decided to leave before it gets worst.

"I think we should also leave," Sakura said. 

He nodded, but before she got her feet outside the tent, he moved to carry her. He quickly grabbed the girl by the waist, hoisting her up over his shoulder. Sakura's face glowed red with embarrassment, she is too shocked to move. Sasuke quietly carried her away from the tent, not giving her a single glance. Seconds passed by, then minutes, neither one saying anything. Sakura turned and stared at Sasuke, her face merely inches away from his. She was too nervous to fight his decision, her limbs practically paralyzed from the shock of what was happening. 

"Nee… you don't actually need to---" she began shyly.

"Oh no! I guess I'm falling for him!" inner Sakura whispered into her mind.

"I don't want the pretty kimono get spoiled, 'y know…" he said in the Sasuke way, "And I don't want you to get soiled too."

"And you?" she said and then he tagged her closer to his body, making the inner self of Sakura and herself flushed, unable to react and _touched_ by his mere _humanitarian concern_.

"… I don't care,"

"…"

Sasuke finally put her down as they arrived at an Onsen Inn--- famous for their Hot Springs. Sakura almost clapped, having her very first stay in that kind of hotel. Sasuke cringed when he knew that there's ONE room left, a suite for them to occupy. Of course because of the continuous raining, he agreed and then they entered the hotel. The receptionist gave Sasuke a towel, who was dripping wet. Sakura felt sorry for him, but he took it as a simple _nothing_.

"Here we are, sir, ma'am… enjoy your stay!" the receptionist ended, leaving them inside a room almost as big as Sasuke's hut, and really occupied with lots of stuff--- a fridge, TV, radio and a LARGE and spacious luxurious bed.

Sakura and Sasuke leapt in joy deep inside, and then were destroyed by Sasuke's sneeze…

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fic so don't get mad at the mistakes I'm doing! I missed some letters when I type, so it makes grammatical errors! They are actually typographical ones! Now I didn't intend to write Naruto as a kunai missing ninja--- well, I want to add some OOCs… just leave reviews regarding it so I may improve. Look, I haven't researched about some facts, so GOMEN! Just please, review!**


	4. Still Together

**Chapter Four: **Still together…  J

Sakura immediately went to check him. He catches a cold, and then her utmost concern was shown all over her worried face-- creased forehead and lonesome eyes. She feels painful inside to see him like that. 

"C'mon, erase that look in your eyes, you don't have to be _worried_ it's just a simple cold," he said "go look for yourself the whole area. You may also check its hot springs…"

"But---"

"I might be more worried if you're the one who has this _damn_ cold," he said emotionlessly.

"'Kay,"

She moved and found two doors for the hot springs outside the room [but certainly still part of it, only it was outdoors…]. She entered one door which leads to rocky and steaming streams and now she can feel its warm water. She is really excited to tell Sasuke-kun about the hot springs! When she came back at the room proper, Sasuke was now dressed in a white bathrobe which the attendants left. She smiled at him. And then she blushed. She thinks he looks really handsome in the bathrobe. 

_I think any dress fits him… _inner Sakura thought.

"Nee, why don't you try the hot springs?" she asked 

He stared at her blankly, then quite nodded.

"They took my clothes for dry cleaning, they said they'll return it by an hour,"

"Oh yeah? Wait, I'll let them clean up mine too," she said and picked the other bathrobe and locked the bathroom. Afterwards, Sasuke had called up the attendant and got her white kimono. Afterwards Sakura grinned excitedly with her inner self yelling:

"Hell Yeah!!!", as usual.

So they proceed to the doors. Sasuke took the left and Sakura obviously the right… and they indulged in the hot water…

The nature seems to be beautiful as the whole hot springs setting is the outside nature. There are some trees and plants. It was like a miniature garden only with rocks… and the streams of water. Only a large rock divides the spots Sasuke and Sakura are staying, and so they can eventually talk. Sakura opened a discussion, as she places the towel with the warm water on top of her head.

"Feeling any better, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai," he quickly answered.

"It's really relaxing…" she said "this is good to make me forget--- everything, but of course I don't want to forget this night I am with you, you know starting from yesterday's happenings… till now,"

"Yeah--- so did I,"

He was smiling, but she couldn't see it. It soothes his feelings, forgetting his awful plan of revenge: to his _brother_ and to those he _hated_ since young. How he feels she's really near him makes him fine and relieved--- as if those 3,000 kunais thrown to him from his past were all removed… and all the fearful sanity in him.

"Uh--- Sakura?" 

"…"

"Sakura?"

He winced, curious why she doesn't reply. He wants to check her out. Only Sakura was asleep so she can't hear his worried voice. Then he looked at the back of the rock, then saw her… at the same time she woke up. Sakura and Sasuke blushed-- especially the princess who threw anything she has in her side--- a dipper…

"Itai!" he shrieked for the first time. Sakura was shocked she did that---

"Gomen! Are you alright?" she moved and checked him out.

"H-hai… gomen too--- I …"

Sakura frowned, "If I only know the reason why you did everything is for---"

"Iie!" he shouted manly as he blushed. "I never learned to be perverted!"

"ROOM SERVICE!"

Sasuke heard the door banged and another. Dinner has arrived, and Sasuke touched his swollen forehead-- hit directly by the dipper. He asks himself why he didn't moved out for he can move quickly, but he thinks it's a rightful punishment for him.

When he returned, Sakura already set the food in the table, and with her arms crossed. She's already fully dressed with the kimono, and then she came to him and Sasuke was quite terrified, but she only gave his clothes, then settled off.

"I didn't mean it," he said silently "I just thought something _terrible_ happened to you when you're not answering me, then I checked it--- I wasn't just that careful…"

She came to him slowly and Sasuke was terrified again. _Why does she make me go nuts?_ He thought.

She smiled at him.

"True?"

"Hai!" he answered.

Then she touched his swollen forehead and smiled again.

"Gomen ne, I slept. It wasn't your fault I was just too harsh. I didn't let you explain. Now I made a little bit shame on myself,"

"It's alright," he said "now I knew why Naruto-dobe is really afraid of you…"

"What 's it?"

"…Nothing!" he exclaimed.

"Get dressed Sasuke-kun… after we eat, I'll take care of that swollen lump…" she replied and went off.

"Aye," he said confidently.

"Wow! He really wants to check if I'm in _danger_!" inner Sakura yelled happily. "Hell yeah to that!"

Sasuke laughed to himself her actions… and the way she looked awhile ago,

"She is really different…"

After eating a Japanese hearty meal, Sasuke sat on the bed and then Sakura sat by his side and then carried a first aid kit and proceed to his wound. He cringed, and then he admired her knowledge in first aid. She was really worried and then when Sakura hold his forehead, it's hot.

"Nee… Sasuke-kun! You're hot…"

"Hnn?" he touched his neck, and then shrugged. Sakura got the thermometer immediately, and after a few minutes they authenticated it, 40° Celsius. She worriedly stared at his ever composed face and then cocked his head to see Sakura as she looks down. She's crying, with her ever weak soul.

"Nani?" he asked her seriously, "What's the matter? You're crying--- Doushite?"

"You--- because you're also a Dobe like that Naruto…"

He was dumbfounded about what she told him. Sasuke, a genius ninja, dobe too? Now he made her cry. He can't esteem her reactions and thoughts that well, and since they just knew each other in 3 days, their weaknesses are coming out. But what she told her brought back the 3,000 kunai stabbed cold-heartedly in his heart--- and uncertainty went back all of a sudden. She's still crying, but why? He can't get her point.

"You really are _dumb_ to go in that rain, aren't you? For someone's sake? Very un-Sasuke… _very_... too much different from the guy I first met in the woods… more caring…" he wiped her tears that streaks down to her cheek.

"That's all?" he said coldly. "Too nonsense. Even if I die now for your sake today---"

"Don't say that!" she slapped his cheek. She looked down. "Gomen--- but I don't want to live without  anyone, it's too lonely to see my parents gone for work and tours and have no time to take me outside that damn palace… to the Jamboree--- till I met you-- I feel so all alone… but because of you, I knew I exist…"

He cringed, and crumbled the sheets around him.

"I--- don't have an existing family."

She was shocked at this, looked at him.

"I have a brother by blood, who unsympathetically killed everyone… I want to kill him too… revenge, revenge, revenge screams out of my mind--- so I train very much… I want him to feel triple--- the pain and everything…"

Sakura never felt as bad as that before, and she was touched by his story. She now knew why he's cold to everything--- nature, people… and that attitude of a loner.

"…As a kid, I didn't get why it happens--- why we need to have that name- Uchiha. God-damn that!"

He almost crushed his fist by punching the headboard of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said as she forces her tears to go back--- and shook her head. "Forget it…"

"No… until I get the sweet revenge I want---" he said as his eyes weakly closes. 

He fell on her chest, and her heart cries out for pity at the boy. He doesn't need it, but her support. She pulled him closer to her and hugged him--- felt his warmth. Sakura promised herself that they won't leave each other not to feel that emptiness they felt without a family--- not that physical but really emotional. She laid him down to the bed, blanketed him and holds his cold hand. She didn't sleep until she's sure that he's not sick anymore… and then afterwards, she slept by his side.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he smiled when he saw his princess by his side. _She won't leave me, _he thought. So he placed her on the bed now and yawned. Yesterday's events really brought out many different "firsts". One, going to a Jamboree with a _girl_; two, going on a relentless rain carrying a _someone_; three, staying in an Onsen Inn with a _girl_; and lastly be _SLAPPED_ by a girl! He can't believe it, for girls usually go after him… not even doing to throw that dipper. He chuckled under his breath as he touched his forehead with a band-aid, and looked at the girl solemnly. He couldn't also believe he was forgiven that easily-- for sure she _trusts_ her.

Sakura woke up as soon as she heard the room service, and told them that breakfast and the rest of the meals are held at the cafeteria. 

"Nee, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began shyly. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm fine…" he answered.

She smiled, but what he noticed most is her shyness and the faint blush all over her face. They both came walking past each other to the cafeteria, and Sakura's eyes seemed to be in fear when Sasuke turned to her--- when she stopped walking. He looked around and saw a guy, with about 4 ninjas feasting with him. That certain guy, as Sakura _had_ described: the _SUPER THICK_ eyebrows, hair like a husk… so it means he's here… Sasuke was quite challenged.

"Sasuke-kun--- I…" she began.

"Yah, I know. I think we shall just be eating back into our room…" 

Sasuke had called the attendant and told her that his _companion_ felt some kind of sick feeling and can't go to the cafeteria. With his charm he made her reconsider his alibi, and then they went back. Sasuke can see nervous all over Sakura's face. She can't understand her feelings--- terrified or sad. She guess, that she won't be able to eat-- seeing her _fiancé's_ face.

Three faint knocks…

"Thanks," Sasuke said. "I hope you don't mind…"

"It's alright sir," the attendant said with a blush and Sakura felt a bit jealous, for she seems to like him--- with that Sasuke-kun charisma.

"She's really sick," he said almost sneeringly. 

"Morning sickness, eh?" the attendant said. "Maybe you better check that to a doctor…"

"I think so," Sasuke blurted.

"Yeah--- sick because of that certain gooey face," Sakura thought.

"Maybe your _wife_ is already _pregnant_..." 

"Nani?!!!!!!!!!" they shrieked.

"But Ms… we just--- I mean…"

"You just had Honeymoon yesterday? You're lucky…"

They surrendered, seemingly that her knowledge is _like_ Naruto's. But they can't react too--- they must pretend or else, _SUPER THICK_ eyebrows man will know it. She left, and then Sasuke almost chuckled at what he had heard. Sakura twitched, and then was already blushing.

"Who made everyone think that we're one _lovely_ couple?" she cried 

"Maybe we just look like one," he replied. "C'mon, let's eat. Forget it…"

"That Rock Lee sucks…" she repeated. "Hate him. There are lots of men _like_ you… yet,"

"Hnn?"

"Nothing… ha-ha…! Let's eat!" she said and then afterwards, she was rushing to the bathroom--- vomiting.

Sasuke shrugged,

"We didn't do _anything_ last night, right?" he said and continued to eat…

**A/N: Well I didn't meant to put a weird part here… well at the last part, Sakura got sick because of Lee's face. Sasuke did joked, actually it isn't his type, nee? And sorry to Lee's FANS [if there are]… GOMEN! Just read along and review!!!!**


	5. Off To A Mission!

**Chapter Five: **Off to a Mission!  J

"Are they around… Sasuke-kun?"

"Iie…" he whispered. 

"Ja ne…" they told the attendant who helped them in dining.

"You'll leave now, sir?"

"Hai… it's been 3 days already--- you know, we have these pets and everything…" Sasuke answered. 

They left the Onsen Inn relieved--- escaping the nearness of Rock Lee. Sakura thought that he might have some real instinct, the one he told her he has in finding pretty girls. [He once told that on their first meeting,] But not long after she and Sasuke exited the Inn, a man wearing ninja clothing appeared to them. They both smiled, knowing the said man.

"So, you've already met for so long…" he said as he appears from his book, "**Come, Come ****Paradise**". "Ohayou!"

He smirked nonchalantly as Sasuke does, but guess what? He's  just the 5th Hokage. Sasuke was the one who was said to be next to him and his best Genin student several years ago. Hatake Kakashi is the name--- still reading his favorite book- "Come, Come Paradise" that book no student of his got the chance to read. Actually it was his favorite book.

"How's the strongest and still most popular Jounin? You were a Jounin in the mere age of 15--- the youngest in Konoha's history and throughout the world. In few weeks they plan that you'll got to be the 6th Hokage--- the youngest! Woah… 5 years ago, I was just training with you! And now you're even in my level… how would the Dobe react to that?"

"Not really," Sasuke said "So, royal Hokage, how come you found me?"

"Keen sixth sense… you know, cute men have it!" he chuckled, while the two are dumbfounded. "Go try yours too! I know you probably have it… you got most of your charisma from your very attractive sensei---"

"… So, the Konoha Princess escaped. How's life, Princess Sakura? How is it passing the Jounin exams--- eh?" he continued.

She smiled. "Finally, sensei. You appeared at last. But in a tough situation. I'm planning to escape princess duties, 'y know. To have fun and---"

"To date the most popular and handsome guy?" he added "and escape the weird looking Rock Lee, ain't it?"

She blushed. "Of course, I mean---"

"Ha-ha! I knew that you'd team up so I have the idea to give you this mission!" Kakashi-sensei said 

"Very funny, 2 old students come into a reunion--- Sasuke-kun or should I say most promising 6th Hokage--- she is the member of 7th brigade I wasn't able to bring with me. You know I trained her at the palace… for her parents won't allow her. Then now I will have the chance for her to apply her knowledge. Of course at the palace I ate good food and lots of stuff---"

Sasuke said, "Fat chance for us to meet--- I mean the complete team seven…"

"She met Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yeah---in a very unconditional situation. The dobe also learned his lesson, through her…"

"So you still have that High Blood! I told you to keep away from fatty foods, well…" their teacher continued. "So much for that, I want you to listen well in the mission. But before that--- can you treat me breakfast? C'mon, have pity on your long lost sensei!"

They remained sweat dropped. "He's too weird to be the 5th Hokage---" they thought.

Having their stop on the Ramen bar, Kakashi ate continuously without even breathing, they think. He also continued with his endless tales of adventure while reading his favorite book--- Come, Come Paradise--- and the two were sighing. But at the end of everything, the decided to tell the mission at Sasuke's house.

"You'll undercover. I need you to fit in the situation--- an occasion of rich people. On the 19th of March an exhibit of the hidden scrolls of the Murakami clan will happen--- and they sent a letter indicating that those will be stolen. You will be pretending as a rich couple, one of their associates. The truth is, Sasuke, your mansion is still okay and I've now revived most of the riches. So you are the Uchiha couple of the present and you will  be socialites here."

"I can't imagine," Sasuke sneered.

"C'mon, guys you need to do this! This includes your reputation and my salary--- and you know I don't expect failure from you, especially to Sasuke, eh? Or else you'll cover the rest of the meals in my life." He even threatened them.

They were sweat dropped once more.

"… Ciao, I'll be expecting from you. A day before the 19th, I want the both of you in the meeting place--- same time, Sasuke! Ja ne!"

"When is the 19th?" Sakura asked.

"Two days after tomorrow."

"We need to get elegant, anyway we'll be shopping for clothes…" Sakura said.

"Oh yeah," he said. 

Then he left for training, he missed it so much. Sakura also did some practice of Jutsus, and then the end of the day came. Sasuke and Sakura proceed to the Ramen Bar once more, and Sasuke missed the Ramen too! He was actually to cry-- well, that doesn't matter. 

The next day, Sasuke decided to reclaim everything he had long time ago--- their riches, after meeting up for the last time with their sensei. Kakashi finally got most of it back- it was once of his missions as a Hokage. So far he got from the robbers the company, estate- 6 out of the 8 mansions, a golf course and some groceries and 3 resorts. That was just the 75% of everything. And of course bank accounts--- tons and tons of money! Everything was in his name right now, back to normal. Of course, his known wife stayed with him at the mansion in the town proper. Hiring maids and everything, Sakura tasted the life from which she had grown--- once more.

At night, Sakura already wants to get some sort of her things left. When Sasuke asked her to pick any room she wants, she refused. She doesn't want to be alone again, and so they still share one room. The master's bedroom- which is about twice the room they had in the Onsen Inn. 

That night Sakura found one of her maids long ago… and asked her to get her stuff secretly.

  
"Please!" she pleaded once more.

"Alright, princess. You know I can't actually say no to you." She said. "Alright then,  wait for me outside at this time."

"And don't let them know where I am," she said "I'm not still ready to face them."

"Hai, your majesty." She bowed down and left.

The next day:

Sasuke and Sakura entered the luxurious Limousine--- a nice car. They've just bought that moments ago by the butler for they needed it ASAP. They headed to the place- the Murakami Mansion now loaded with ancient stuff of Konoha's history. Sasuke was quite insecure about the cameras and all sorts of media stuff--- flashes, video cams and everything. Especially when he and Sakura came down the car. Sasuke had to answer lots of questions- his coming back, his rights and riches--- and wife. They just have to tell them that Sakura belongs to a rich Chinese family Sasuke met at his business trip to Beijing. Well, at the way the Princess looks now- she wears a Chinese dress probably with that Chinese collar and short skirt, with long slits at the legs which Sasuke fought over with her a while ago:

"Isn't that a little too revealing?" he asked her as he was glowing red.

"C'mon Sasuke, this will make me a new different woman tonight!" she exclaimed. "And ooh, are you going red?" She laughed. 

It was written all over his face that he was convinced and truly attracted.

She looked attractive to the cameramen and reporters. Her hair was neatly tied up in a twisted manner with 2 chopsticks with Chinese lotuses on her hair. Some bangs were not hauled, giving her a much better pretty look. Sasuke found this delightful. Good thing she studied some Chinese way back at the palace. She just wished that Rock Lee isn't around or something. She introduced herself as Dao Mei Xia- an heiress of a rich unrenowned family.

But luckily, she heard that her father can't come. She sighed in relief, continued some of her Chinese phrases. Sasuke even laughed that she has her interpreter. Sakura's Mandarin Chinese worked well and that her accent too is really oriental sounding. Afterwards upon entering the doors, they acted as a normal couple does, with Sakura's arms slipped at Sasuke's. They walked gracefully until the host, Mr. Murakami welcomed them and introduced the couple at all the people through a microphone, and a loud thundering applause was heard.  They appreciated it and smiled at everyone. Thus, this starts their mission…

"Good evening, Ladies and gentlemen…" the host began "tonight we are about to exhibit Konoha's treasure-- the ancient ninja scrolls our family has kept for a long time. The historical scrolls were given to my great grandfather when he became the very first Hokage."

"Unfortunately the emperor can't join this meaningful celebration due to his sickness for the lost of their one and only daughter, Princess Sakura…"

Hearing this, the couple cringed, and then Sasuke asked Sakura if she's alright. She mustn't show her emotions: a Shinobi rule. She stayed calm as usual, but with lots of worries inside her. She clutched her fists. She's not to be blamed, she thought. They asked for that and pushed her away in her own will. 

"Are you okay?"

"Sasuke-kun, the mission must continue." She said sternly. Sasuke looked at her worriedly and he looks like he's more panicked than the girl. Anyway, Mr. Murakami continued…

"You may be free to roam around this exhibit. Foods are in a table right there in a buffet. Just enjoy yourselves and feel the spirit of belongingness. Thank you."

The exhibit even more seemed like a party that was filled with music and dance. There was a feast prepared on the table in the middle of the room and a great crystal chandelier with 5 layers and dangling jewels. It was a real high-class party. Sasuke and Sakura surely fit in, thanks to Kakashi's wonderful power of selection. During the exhibit they were free to roam around. Still, there wasn't much they could do. Eating gets a little boring after you're full, and even though they were free, they always had to keep a sharp eye out for anyone suspicious.

The two of them stood out. Everyone that they passed would turn around to look back. They were by no doubt the "ideal couple", only they weren't really a couple. Sasuke couldn't help but look at her. Her thin body looked even more beautiful in the Chinese outfit, and the excess pink hair at the side of her face blown away by the air as they motioned. The Chinese Lotuses that they added to the accent of her hair made her look more beautiful than anyone or anything he had ever seen.

Some business men talked to Sasuke in a friendly manner, having known that his investments and properties rank high. He'd deal with them quite sarcastic as usual, but Sakura enters the conversation and makes it lighter. Some may compliment something about his wife, his ninja standings--- as the next Hokage at a young age… while other women adored the hairstyle of Sakura… and when mellow music started, everyone's asked to dance with their partners. Some of the businessmen's daughters as Sasuke's age want to dance with him--- of course Sakura doesn't want them to hear his "painful refusal" [as the other girls had said in the Jamboree] so she snatched his hand and smiled at him, and made him fall for her and so they danced…

**A/N: This part is inspired by my sappiness and everything. But I'd want them to be paired up at all times! By the way the scrolls is just a made-up story… so don't believe that the 1st Hokage is a Murakami… and I made Kakashi a Hokage so we'd be proud of him! *claps* and even Sasuke-kun! Please REVIEW!!**


	6. An Old Enemy

**Chapter Six: **An Old Enemy!  J

Sakura could feel her heart beating. At first she was tense, flinching every now and then and even trying to escape. But after a while she just relaxed, and put her hands on his broad shoulders. She buried her head in his chest. He had a well built body. She couldn't even imagine that she was with her crush tonight- acting as a couple. Of course her head also says lot about her dad; and especially the mission. She's always been close to him--- but at first thought he's got the coldest and hardest heart a man can have, without knowing that he was suppressed by all his childish fears.

While holding her Sasuke couldn't help but feel that he never wanted to let her go. He kept on saying to himself if she wouldn't leave him, he'll always want them to be together like this. They were so close to each other they could feel each other breathe. The lights were dim and the mellow song continued to play. Other couples were also slow dancing on the dance floor, but none compared to them. Sasuke unconsciously give her a light squeeze. Sakura thought that she could just melt into him, right there at that moment. A sudden statement by Sakura stunned Sasuke a bit, but then he quite ignored this:

"This… feels so much good, Sasuke-kun. I think I'm already falling in love with you," she whispered.

He cringed, but continued the dance. Sakura was blushing, and cursed herself for saying it. She was to cry when his unemotional gestures were just there--- and pain crawled in her right through. She knew that she do not have to worry so much about him, for he's just not used to having someone acting like that towards him. Right now there is too much hatred in Sasuke-kun's heart. So much hatred that he doesn't think he could love someone as much as he wants to. But someday, someday Sakura knows that hatred will be destroyed, and she'll need to find a light that can replace that darkness.

Suddenly the lights are off, they keep their eyes and senses, even their present jutsus active and open. Sasuke used his Sharingan active, and looked at every suspicious deed. The hell out of him came out when it was nothing, and that was when a man suddenly stood up on stage. Thinking that the exhibit had ended they grabbed hold of the kunai that they hid, but to their surprise the announcement was something totally different. 

"Today we will have a little excitement. I would like to present the 'Best Couple Award' to two very lucky people!" he boomed.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, they don't get what is going to happen.

"Will the two standing over there- " A spotlight fell on them, "Please come up to the stage!"

Sasuke and Sakura twitched slowly at the spot they were standing. How good the actual Mr. Murakami himself let this happen. They were supposed to be undercover. Why until there they have to be paired up--- and so not to shame themselves, they walked together the stage. Newsmen and cameramen took their different stories about this coupling, even told on how they looked flushed as the simple tiara was topped on Sakura. Sasuke looked at it, seemingly perfect for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, we all agreed that you two are like fairy tale couples that seem to pop out from a story book. Congratulations!" the man said and applauses showered them, even people's cheers.

They simply smiled, and not long after that:

BOOM!

The chandelier exploded, leaving the whole area dim and the people in turmoil and panicking. Sakura revealed the kunai and its holster on her right leg, lowering the garter she's wearing on her leg. Sasuke pulled out from his coat the kunai and shurikens he had brought along. Suddenly through Sasuke's Sharingan he saw 2 shinobis getting through the broken glass case, and he eyed them carefully, and they were leading out of the mansion.

"Sakura, stabilize the situation here. I'll go after them!" Sasuke said responsively as Sakura shrieked about the scroll. Sakura almost see all people present and then sighed. Everything was going to turn right. She stayed calm. Sasuke was now jumping off the trellis until he hit one with his shuriken, then the other aids his companion. Before they made a certain move, Sasuke darted at them, and Sakura was his back up.

But then another one came, tagged along with shinobis and the leader seems to be- a Chuunin. His face isn't actually seen, but he is hell cruel. Sakura took care of the other shinobis, and Sasuke seems to have a hard time dealing with the Chuunin. Not the same as his level, but experience seems to tell it. Sakura really showed off, and the Chuunin was impressed.

"Too much dangerous for a pretty woman like you," he said. "Sakura Haruno- Princess of Konoha…"

Sasuke was shocked. _How did he knew her name?_

"Don't you remember me?" he continued "I was the one you've defeated in the Jounin exams. Well I hate to admit it, but that was my 4th time. You impressed me. Is that so because of your time devoted to books and some sort of stuff? And because of you, I have to take the exams the 5th time around!"

Sasuke reached Sakura, and seeing the situation, instinctively flung himself in front of her.

"Not one step further." He growled, reaching for his kunai.

A pale moon showed itself from behind the clouds, lighting up the face of Sakura's would-be attacker. Sakura remembered him already.

"It's Haku!" 

"Yeah, right. Remember that I almost killed you Sasuke Uchiha? And thanks to your nine-tailed wolf kid--- you've almost subdue me," he said "I still work for master Zabuza who was nearly killed by the 5th Hokage."

"This time you won't!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his kunai madly. Sakura stepped aside-- knowing that this is just their fight. 

But she can't just watch him in battle. Sasuke warned her not to go unless he tells her. She has faith in him--- and all her hopes vested upon him. Haku cast his Icicles and thorns… and they go again. Sasuke used his Sharingan and this time Haku failed to bruise and point him with even one thorn. It just means that he really grew stronger, thus, making him right to be the 6th Hokage. Sakura loot the bodies of the shinobis and got the scrolls in her hands. Sasuke told her to give it back to Mr. Murakami at once. So she left--- afterwards going back…

"Sasuke-kun!!!" she shrieked, as she found and saw her beloved's body bruised badly, and the ambulance arriving. 

The doctors pronounced Haku was dead--- in that deadly battle. And now her Sasuke-kun in danger. She can't stop crying, and worrying for him. She even went beside him in the ambulance, hoping that his condition will be better. 

_Why is this happening? Kami-sama, you won't let this lonely princess' life be ruined! Not by getting her loved ones--- no, Kami-sama… why even my prince? And why ME?_

She kept on saying that as she watched Sasuke being taken in the Emergency Room, with the nurses that locked down the doors for her. She stood there frozen, unconscious and her face wet with tears. Her make-up was really messed up, and she even tried to peer at the ER… but of no avail. He mustn't die--- she knows he's meant for something someday, and in few days he'll be the 6th Hokage. And also the fact that she loved him already with all her heart and soul. _Not this time, Kami-sama… not this time… _

Sakura with her poor thoughts of Sasuke slept at the seat she was located--- and thoughts lingered her sleep too…

~*--

_[Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)]_

~*--

Sasuke lay unconscious with his mind drifting into nowhere…

~*--

_[I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_(So much more)_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me_

_Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side_

_Or will you forget me_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_(Return to me salvation)_

_(I want to die)_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ?_

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide…]_

~*--

Hours passed and Sakura had already woke up, quite recovered as she looked around her, she's at one of the clinics at the Hospital. And at her side is a girl with white eyes…

"Why am I here…?" she asked the girl. She simply smiled at her.

"You're quite wounded. Just take your rest, Princess…"

She is too worried for Sasuke to worry about herself. "Wait, Ms… where's Sasuke? How's he? What---"

The girl, who is Hinata looked the fear in her eyes. She eased it by smiling at her, as if there's so much more hope.

"Don't worry, Uchiha-san is now in a stabilized condition. He's at a room now, but he still needs to stay here for some more tests." Hinata said. "He's with Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei. They asked me to be with you here first."

"Arigatou," she  murmured softly. She is almost crying, at least she knew he'd be fine soon… "Can you go with me to him?"

"But your condition---"

"Iie, I'm fine!" she exclaimed vigorously and winked. "So, ikimasho?"

The two girls walked past each other, Sakura running at the corridors of the hospital, and knowing where Sasuke is. Hinata told her at room 211. Rushing to it and opening the door wide, she was happy to see her Sasuke-kun there…

"Nee, Princess Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. 

"Shhh! You dobe! Our 6th Hokage is at rest, will ya shut up!" Kakashi almost whispered. "So you've gotten better?"

"Hai… how's he?"

"Getting better. The doctors said he has no broken bones or any, the bruises are not really deep--- but…" Kakashi said

"…But what, sensei?" Sakura demanded…

"The hard hit on his head injured his brain and bring somesorta damage…" Naruto continued calmly.

"Argh! You! I tried to tell it to her nicely and you continued to say it directly!" the Hokage murmured almost loudly, but he was able to control himself. Sakura also prevented tears to flow--- to be strong for him even just once.

"At least he's a whole…" she said "and his pretty face was preserved--- I won't take if it's not… but I want the whole living Sasuke-kun back…" 

She uttered his name softly, brushed his hair soothingly with her hand, and touching his face. The rest of the Shinobis with her- Naruto and Hinata, admired her love and care for the lad-- which he had never felt in his life, since his family vanished. Though she isn't sure if he's returning it--- she just keeps on falling in love in him for always… after some time, Kakashi needs to report it to the other Hokages, so they might postpone first the day of the pronouncement of Sasuke as the 6th Hokage. Naruto and Hinata left too, and entrusted him to her.

Sakura decided to call the Uchiha servants at Sasuke's mansion to inform them about the happening.

"Yeah… and um, can you please bring some of my clothes--- I can't go there and check out things, he's badly injured at the mission…" she continued. "Arigatou, I just hope everything will be in order until we comeback."

Returning to the room, Sakura watches the serene Sasuke lying at the hospital bed, as if he is helpless- with those tubes that makes him live. Sakura can't help but cry, and she holds his hand still. If only she could give him strength, she will. _Sasuke is not better in bed_, she added. Now she prays that Sasuke will be alright in a day or two. Then she remembered what he said at the Jamboree…

_"They say that fireworks are used to take the attention of Kami-sama," he suddenly said._

_"For what?" Sakura curiously asked_

_"Wishes…" he grunted softly. Sakura closed her eyes in hoping that Kami-sama might hear her wish--- to find her prince charming…_

Sakura called up their maid and then said she'll come over for something. She asked them to buy fireworks… and the maid doesn't get her. 

"I… just wanna try to get Kami-sama's attention!" she told her "if it's he only way I can wish that he'll be alright,"

Upon arriving, everything's set, and Sakura closed her eyes… and wish for something to happen: Sasuke's health is regained. 

_There are many things love can do: it may lead to unusual stuff… and unbelievable things…_****

**A/N: This fic is a whole new AU, well so no offenses! I do my own thing and you do yours too! Hey guys! The song I used is Whisper- Evanescence and the other song- Tourniquet- still by Evanescence. These are my favorites… so don't blame me. The stuff are well going OOC, I think--- just review for me to know! Arigatou!**


	7. Wish Granted, But One Departs!

**Chapter Seven: **Wish Granted; But One Departs!  J

**[Before anything else, I just want to explain that Sakura never appeared here as a member of team seven, due to her royalty… Duh! It's weird, nee? PLEASE REVIEW THIS! And sorry for the long delay…]**

Sakura hurriedly rushed to the hospital that early morning. Sasuke had been sleeping for 2 days, and she hadn't lose hope. 

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted happily.

As she approached the lad, she saw something unexpected… he opened his eyes. Finally! She rushed and called the doctor, but he wasn't that happy enough, looking at the girl directly.

"How long have you known him?"

"About-- a week, I mean…"

"Don't be shocked in what I will tell you, but he had a memory problem due to the hard hit on his head--- a partial memory loss…"

Sakura kept silent for a moment, and she gazed faintly at Sasuke. He is there, with eyes opened, conscious and groggily silent. His looks are noticeable, and another thing is that he's unusually fuming inside him… he doesn't really know where he is! She stood frozen, and the doctor left gravely. She doesn't seem to react wild… she's forgetting about her dad--- her mind focuses to the lost Sasuke-kun. And after he was gone, Kakashi and Naruto gamely entered with glad and happy faces. They didn't even appreciated Sakura's grave face--- and proceeded to the lad.

"Yo, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto greeted. He slowly looked at Sakura who was silently sitting at the corner. He was shocked when she didn't reacted.

"Dobe…" he replied. "Why am I here?"

"You fought Haku once more, Sasuke! And in few days, you'll be Hokage!" Kakashi exclaimed, and shake his hands. "Congrats!"

He shows them a stunned look. "ME? Hokage?"

"Oh, bastard! You've been forgetful huh!" Naruto cried "you beat me, man! And I hate it!" then he hit his head lightly, then chuckled.

"Beat you? Oh yeah… you remained Chuunin," he said. "And I am now a Jounin."

"Iie!" Naruto cried "I'm a Jounin. You are turning Hokage. You are---" he paused. He had a speculation.

"Nee… how's going with you and Princess Sakura?" he continued.

"Who?"

Kakashi and Naruto looked directly at Sakura, and noticed her crying.

"He had lost _few_ memories, sensei…" she said softly.

"NANI?!" two idiot-like faces screamed. 

"So… Sasuke probably---"

The doctor entered the scene. "He has his memories only until he's 15 years old…"

"Dakedo! Three years!" Kakashi shouted. "How about the attacks he's gained?! The jutsus, the rest--- everything! Even his love life!"

Kakashi stuck himself with his book.

"Argh!"

"And… Sakura hime-sama?" Naruto asked the girl who had just wiped her tears bitterly.

She smiled at them, and gave those blank looks and her forced smile…

"Don't worry about me--- I would be probably happy. At least, he's back… at least, 3 years have just been lost. At least I know he's alive--- I wish he'll remember me soon…"

"Hime-sama!" Naruto exclaimed. "But--- he---"

"YAMERU!"

She carried her feet grudgingly away them, looking at Sasuke directly. The lad stared at her blankly, and showed that he really doesn't know her. There, Sakura was more hurt, and she was devastated. And on her way out, Hinata was to come into the room. She noticed the tears streaking down her face. So she eventually followed the Princess, in case she can comfort her…

"Princess!!!!!" Hinata called "matte!"

She stopped at the hallway, and then faced Hinata with her crying emerald eyes…

"Hinata-chan…!" she said softly then burst out into tears.

"My Sasuke-kun is now lost--- he hasn't been found yet," she replied bitterly, wiping off her tears.

"Sakura hime-sama must be in commotion and angst right now…" Kakashi said. "AH! Sasuke-kun! If you hadn't lost that memory… you must be with her now!"

"Nani?" he asked him "me with a girl?"

"Yup, and that's what is fascinating about you and her…" Kakashi told him. "First, you went to Jamboree together, then stayed in an Onsen inn. Then you said he's your wife to everyone. Then… I knew you love her from the very start."

"Sasuke-bastard! You made the tough girl cry!" Naruto exclaimed. "And because of that, we will try our best to bring back your memories!"

Sasuke frowned by what he said. He made a girl cry. Deep inside him, his heart was pierced. He recalled the face of the said girl, crying. He felt pity for himself--- for losing that memory endeared and treasured by everyone. Did he mention endeared? Who will actually _love_ him as Kakashi-sensei said? Girls love him for his strong and his physical aspects. But what Kakashi-sensei means is that the girl loved him wholly. How he wish that damn memory returns so that he can feel the feeling of love and being loved.

"Argh! I can't remember!"

"Calm down…" Kakashi said "that will be soon. Just believe in yourself."

So starting that day, Sasuke was out of the hospital. Kakashi and Naruto wanted his memory back ASAP. They wanted to show him every place he had went: from the woods to his mansion. At first Sasuke found it common. The environment and everything. The places where his kunai stabbed the trees… with its mark, but one spot made him nuts--- the spot where he and Sakura first met. He can't understand that feeling and began to go mad… Kakashi and Naruto stabilized him, and made him rest. Afterwards they went back to Sasuke's mansion. They left him with Sakura, who wasn't really that alright yet.

Sasuke was led by Sakura to their room to rest first. After she left, Sasuke found the Kimono of Sakura and examined it… having a flashback of the Jamboree and the rain--- but not that clear. He wants to speak to Sakura--- but he simply can't have the courage to do so. He looked around. Everything looks fine. It lulls him to sleep… he closes his eyes…

Sakura called him:

"Sasuke-k…" she said and looked down… she knocked at the door and went in. she saw him sleeping.

"I wish that sleep might lead you to remember…" she uttered as she watches him silently.

That night, Sakura stayed at the pavement at the garden. Maybe that place will make her linger away all of the things that happen. She thought of her _sick_ dad… and she thinks that he can be able to overcome the sickness even she's away. He has her mother. But Sasuke--- has no parents at all; no family to be with. She can't leave him, though he forgot her…

"I don't want everything in my fairytale to end this tragic, Kami-sama… you're ironic! I made a wish to revive him, but what have you given me? A Sasuke which is not Sasuke-kun!" she sobbed afterwards…

"Gomen ne… I shouldn't have blamed you--- it's destiny, my fate…" she said "I think I'll be stuck with that Rock Lee forever… I just wish I won't have to be with him together in bed… never, never…"

Unknown to her, Sasuke was standing at the sidelines, listening to every word she cries out… he just noticed himself standing beside her. Sakura was shocked at the instant happening.

"I'm dreaming…" she muttered…

"No, Sakura." he said coldly. "Don't lose hope. We'll find the Sasuke-kun you've said. I know we can be able to find him, ne?"

She looked at him, and that's not the actual Sasuke she knew---the one in front of her is colder and he didn't include the usual -chan she liked him to call her… but anyway, she hugged him dearly. Sasuke just hugged her too, and felt the girl's warmth he's sharing. Sakura felt Sasuke's warm body besides the new cold attitude; and everything envelopes her right now. She slept by his cradle…

~*--

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart._

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain. _

_Melodies of Life-Love's lost refrain._

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said good-bye,_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name._

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life._

_To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond._

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies,_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,_

_I've laid my memories, and dreams of endless wings;_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings. _

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  _

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life._

_To the sky beyond the flying birds-forever and beyond._

_If I should leave this lonely world behind._

_Your voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I know we'll carry on._

_Melodies of Life._

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember._

~*--

The next thing Sakura knew was she's lying on the bed, and beside him is a figure, sleeping. It was Sasuke, so he probably brought her to their room. Tears fell on her cheeks, and the sound of crying can't be helped. Sasuke hears everything, and crumples the sheets covering him. He knew form his sensei that Sakura is his only treasure--- the one who'd loved him truly…

_Once in my life, Id lost everything. . ._

_        Family, friends, feelings. Feelings, those were probably the major things that Id lost. Id lost the ability to get angry, sad, to love another individual. All I knew was hate. The one feeling that overpowered anything else that was inside me. And that was the only feeling that I thought would ever be inside my heart._

_"You let them die...All you did was watch. If only you had the strength." _He kept murmuring to himself…

Pain, bitterness and angst… they always remain and haunt him. In his mind he remembers his brother--- the one who caused this abnormality formed in him, and his words:

_"You let them die. You just watched them die… now run! Go find me once you're strong to defeat me! Run, Sasuke…"_

"Why those memories still linger in this mind? Why did this need to happen--- for all things happiness must be erased in me. The change everyone has waited. Why?! Bitterness must have been the one that's lost--- I hate it, I hate it!"

Nevertheless, everything must change and be something new. Sasuke found himself trying to smile his best. Sakura noticed his effort to do so, and then something reminded her and she laughed.

"Ano ne, what now?"

"I remembered when we bathed in the hot springs… You saw me naked! I guess your memory loss has something worth it too…" she said. "Anyway, you're the first lad who saw me like that. Good, anyway. I can't spell out your hysteric reaction when I threw out a dipper in madness…"

He stood emotionless. "Can't believe I did that,"

"Well you had! And then you got silly sick afterwards. You let the rain drown you with cold and fever. Because I can say you're stupid to do so. That's the other time I cried for you. You always do that to me!"

"Then sorry," he murmured silently, and a bit reluctant,

"Don't feel that bad for me, I know you would not care that much as of today." She said "and in case I left you just stay calm. I know you'd be able to recover."

"You're leaving?"

"Yup… I can feel they've tracked me. Many people saw my existence at the hospital. Baka… if only you've worked well with your fight, Hokage-sama… they finally got who I was going with!" she laughed falsely. He doubted it.

"You're not that happy."

"How did you say so?"

"In your eyes,"

"Watashi no me?" she asked. "Doushite! Doushite!" she knew she's now hitting him continuously. He accepts the bouts he's receiving. The pain he thought he's worthy of.

"…Sumimasen, I can't help but just cry… I am weak. Now they'll get me. I'll be married in one and a half week--- as it was destined to be."

"No. you won't unless you wanted it."

"Why decide for me? It's useless! You know, that dumb accident… caused many troubles. I hate Haku, my weakness, your injuries!"

"What would you do, run off the wedding?" he almost shouted at her.

"I hate running! Who knows I might met some other guy--- I might fall in love as well… I learned my lessons. Mothers know best. It was damn proved. So---"

He didn't hesitate to move at her forward, and he suddenly bent down and they did a forced kiss. Sakura did actually want it, but quickly broke it.

"Kiss me again when you've gotten back to the Sasuke-kun I want. It wasn't that perfect. It isn't romantic." She said, unable to look at him directly. She ran away him, pushing him slowly. "But don't worry, that was one I think worth remembering. I think I would need some fresh air. Ja, Hokage-sama."

Sasuke stood emotionless, standing at one spot.

"I guess he likes me when I have changed, baka…"

**A/N: The song here is Final Fantasy IX's Melodies of Life by Emiko Shiratori--- I actually haven't finished the game yet. I was just doing FF VII, so I have no time. By the way, I have to put a trying moment here for Sasuke and Sakura--- to test their love… hehehe Please Review! Thanks!**


	8. Loneliness and Happiness

**Chapter Eight: **Loneliness and happiness  L J

_"Don't feel that bad for me, I know you would not care that much as of today." She said "and in case I left you just stay calm. I know you'd be able to recover."_

_"You're leaving?"_

_"Yup… I can feel they've tracked me. Many people saw my existence at the hospital. Baka… if only you've worked well with your fight, Hokage-sama… they finally got who I was going with!" she laughed falsely. He doubted it._

_"You're not that happy."_

_"How did you say so?"_

_"In your eyes,"_

_"Watashi no me?" she asked. "Doushite! Doushite!"_

"Why would he notice after all! He was a complete stranger… I wish I can find it easier to deal with him." She thought and touched her lips. "A forced kiss by a stranger… oh no… he became colder and he seems like a hard stone."

"Shouldn't you be enjoying it?" inner Sakura asked.

"NO." she stands up on herself. "Never! I will wait for the time that Sasuke-kun will do it!"

Sasuke felt something cringes him or what, as if he was stabbed by a Kunai by what she said.

"She forced me to do so," he thought. "She actually deserved that."

But in a way he thought she needs patience in understanding his situation…

"Ahoy! Everyone!"

  
"Ah--- that dobe again…" Sasuke sighed. "Hey you, why do you entered the house, without even making me notify?"

"Oh, well bastard--- yup! I'm free to call you that way again!"

"I was used to. You are Dobe,"

"No! It's just hime-sama, Sakura I mean, slapped me and punished me before at the Jamboree for hearing me call you Bastard!"

"She did?"

"Yeah. And that was the first time I saw you hang out with a girl."

Hinata was beside him now. "How's it, Uchiha-san?"

"Nothing improved, nah…"

"Just be patient. Hello, Hinata-chan and you Naruto," Sakura said as she entered the scene with a flashing smile.

"Well, I can't get her mood," Sasuke contemplated.

"Hmm… what if we try Hot springs, eh?" Naruto asked. "Tat is shu nice…" he can't speak when he stuffed too much Ramen in his mouth. Sakura laughed, and then smiled.

"You shouldn't do that!"

"Did anyone teach you manners?" Sasuke muttered under his breath,

"Iruka-sensei doesn't also have one,"

Hinata smiled and seemed to be pleased.

"I'm glad Sakura hime-sama smiled once more and even laughed."

"Ano… she's absolutely right, ne?"

"Hai… I'm quite contented. Anyway, one of these days I might leave now to be scolded and everything…"

"You mean returning to the palace?" Naruto exclaimed. "Duh! I thought you hate it!"

"Of course… but no choice. And would you care to attend my wedding too?"

"WEDDING!!!!!!!??????????"

Naruto choked and Sakura ran to fetch water for him. She was sorry she broke the news unexpectedly unto them, and then continued:

"Well, actually it's not the palace I hate but the engagement. You see, before me and my Sasuke-kun met, I was engaged to marry a Jounin--- not just that: a rich Jounin named Rock Lee…" 

"… And besides that, I think I should fulfill that duty. And my parents gave everything--- why not gave them what they want?" she added.

"You seem not that serious," Sasuke mumbled angrily and stormed off.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked. 

"Jealous…" Kakashi entered the scene. "Didn't you noticed? Jealousy speaks off brutally. You mocked him, princess. He really hates it that way. And he feels love once more I think…"

"Argh!" Sasuke cried out "why am I ranting?"

_"Well, actually it's not the palace I hate but the engagement. You see, before me and my Sasuke-kun met, I was engaged to marry a Jounin--- not just that: a rich Jounin named Rock Lee…" _

_"… And besides that, I think I should fulfill that duty. And my parents gave everything--- why not gave them what they want?"_

"I hate it…!" he shouted.

Let's go check the castle…

"It will be soon, Papa…" Rock Lee promised the emperor.

"I miss my sweetie." He said. "Lee, I expect that you'll make her happy, okay? And save her from the evil that kidnapped her…"

"Hai. Promise." He vowed.

[So short!]

That night after dinner, Sakura went to their room and ponders at the words Kakashi said, Sasuke is jealous. Must this be the start again? Can everything be back to normal once more? How? Is it the right time?

Sasuke entered the room and seems to seethe inside him. He faced her and sarcastically spoke to her. Their sights gazed each other carefully, and his face was only few inches away hers.

"So, how's that with your fiancé?" he asked and frowned, "why not leave me? I thought you'd want to get married?"

"You want me to keep away from that wedding?" she guessed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"What gave you the right to do that?"

"I was your first kiss. It is an old Konoha custom that…"

Her face flamed. "S-So what?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." But his smirk said otherwise.

"You really enjoy making me cry, don't you?" Her eyes crinkled in anger. "Well, let me tell you this, Sasuke Uchiha. I say that you don't have the right to tell me whom I should be married. Yes, you have my first kiss, but so what? It means nothing to me from the start!"

"Nothing?" His eyes burned.

"Nothing." she repeated firmly. "Just like I said before, it wasn't that romantic. Just a lip lock. A---"

The rest of her words were cut when Sasuke grabbed her harshly and pushed her down the bed.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked furiously, voice dangerously low.

She gulped. "A…" She felt courage desert her, especially when she saw his face coming down on her closer and closer.

"A…?" he prompted. "Go on."

She shut her eyes fearfully. "Please get off."

"No," he said flatly.

"P-Please…" her voice broke.

Sasuke felt like a bucket of ice water was thrown on him. His eyes wandered on her frightened face, and his fingers touched the delicate contours of her face.

"Sorry," he murmured. "I was just---"

She looked at every corner of the room, in everything to avert her thoughts on--- she even thought on how many the stars are tonight… how and what are they living--- her sufferings is not worth everything. He made her life somewhat miserable, the new Sasuke… and because of that escape--- what did she expect? Nothing was to come. Only more pain for her, so she thinks she shouldn't ran away on the first place. Too late to regret. This guy hurts her. And so there she is, lying uncomfortably on the bed, forcing her tears back.

"I don't get it, Mr. new Sasuke." She replied. "Well gomen ne if I don't want it that way or any. I will leave and that's it. Oyasumi. Sleep tight… and---"

"And what?"

"Just go to sleep…" she arranged herself and plastered a fake smile. She lied down the bed and turned sideways away him. Sasuke was reluctant in getting into the bed, but did too.

"I said I'm sorry and I mean it," he whispered to her ear as he leaned closer to her so that she can hear. "And that's for everything."

"Alright… forgiven… but you will need to recover fast so that--- I will have you back, huh?" she said 

"If that day comes, will you still be married?" he asked childishly.

"Of course not, and if you can catch me before the wedding… but anyway, it's still better late than never. I won't forget the Sasuke-kun I knew and _loved_ in my heart."

"Promise us that.." he said and smirked.

"Hai. Cross my heart, and hope to die… but not now, 'kay? Oyasumi," she said and a smile was formed in her face. The pale moonlight soothes through the curtains as Sasuke watches her sleep peacefully by his side. He gently weaved away the hair in her face and kissed her forehead.

"I know how very dear you are to us…"

Morning, the following day. Sakura welcomed the morning with a glistening smile, and she hopes breakfast is served. Then she looked beside her, no Sasuke. He is early today. She goes downstairs and found him eating already.

"Why didn't you woke me up?" she asked him. "So that we eat altogether…"

"I know you have a nice sleep so I didn't bother to destroy it."

"Oh,"

"Anyway, I was trying to sleep hard but I pondered about what happened last night."

"You bet," Sakura said and smiled. "Learned your lesson?"

"Hai. Certainly." He motioned to eat again.

On those trying times Sasuke forgets still his teacher and friends are there for him. Some also from the Chuunin exams, like Mistress Anko, the examiner who made the hardest form of survival tactical exam, which Kakashi seems attracted to. She wants to _help_ in every way to make him remember, and almost planned to hit him hard on the head. Unfortunately the concerned Kakashi-sensei prevented her from doing so. Ms. Anko created more humor and hilarious effects on the mansion, how Ms. Anko tries to stab Kakashi-sensei and he says that it was a stab of love, which she highly denied. From there on, they've come and gone the mansion.

"Oh, women!" Kakashi exclaimed as he was beside Sasuke in the garden "they even make us men miserable and look helpless--- as if we're animals! But we can't help but follow their commands…!"

Sasuke laughed.

"Nee--- you--- have just laughed! Oh my god!" he almost threw his book up above. "Nani?"

"I remember an instant like that about women…" he replied.

"With regards to Sakura?"

"Hai…" he began "all I can recall is that I follow her even sneaking at the palace itself."

"Hmmm… it's nice you're improving. So she mustn't leave you for once." His sensei replied. "Well, I know she wouldn't."

"And I won't let her to do so." He said unsympathetically. 

"What jutsu can I use with Anko-san?"

"Shite janai wa…" he replied mockingly.

"Dou?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Naruto's Ai no Jutsu techniques shall help my suffering sensei!" Naruto entered the scene. "And take it form the 'Love Guru'"

"I doubt it, Dobe…" Sasuke frowned and left immediately.

"I wish the thing he _forgot_ is mocking me…" Naruto cried…

"What's the thing?" Kakashi eagerly asked.

"You want it?"

"Hai!"

"Then treat me Ramen bowl later…" he grinned childishly. "Call?"

"Dobe!" then he gave him a wad of cash. "Spent all you want even to date Hinata. Just tell me. I need my move tonight or tomorrow she'll be killing me!"

"I understand the value of sensei's life… then I shall tell you." He came closer to him and whispered some words, apparently, he was nodding briskly…

And so night came and the rest needs to help their sensei. Hinata and Sakura brought Anko to the place without even doubting their angelic faces. Kakashi readied himself by wearing his most appropriate dress for that. At the certain restaurant Sasuke had paid as his share Sakura and the 2 girls sat, and with one signal of Sasuke through the wave of his hand, it all started.

"A--ah Anko-san, I think I got to go now, Sasuke said we'll be meeting at exactly eight, I don't wanna get late."

"Oh too sad, Sakura… well, Hinata…"

"I also have a date with Naruto…"

"Well, keep him waiting! I wanna be here all night to forget about Kakashi!"

"But Ms. Anko…  .don't get yourself drunk. If you wanna forget him, just pray on. Well, love isn't cured that way. Ja!" the girls left and it's Kakashi's time to move.

"I wanna die---!" Kakashi cried out to himself.

"Go sensei! I'll be having my date!" Naruto exclaimed as he pushed him. "bastard, why not meet with Hime-sama now?"

"C'mon now, Dobe…" he replied and they left. And now it's Kakashi's hour…

"Hatake Kakashi?! What the heck are you doing here?" Anko exclaimed getting off her seat.

"To talk to you," he almost whispered…

"How was it?" Sakura asked as they all meet outside. Sasuke did a thumb-up. 

"I wish he does it or else my money is wasted." Sasuke said his that-must-be phrase.

"So, Hina-chan, let's go!" Naruto said, taking her hand.

"Nani? Doko demo?" she asked shyly.

"Aren't we supposed to be dating? You told Anko-san and we'll do it!" they ran away as Hinata waved back.

"Ja! Mata ashita, enjoy!" Sakura said.

"He used an excuse for his timidity…" he said coldly.

"… and where are you taking me?" she asked teasingly…

"Home." Then he hoisted her up through his arms, and Sakura found it so nice…

"Anko--- I am dumb but now serious! I really like you and as an excuse I build up stuff that would draw your attention!" Kakashi continued his story. 

"Oh yeah, and I was fairly attracted. I also like you so I do things that would drive you nuts about me…" she smiled at him.

"So… what do you mean?" he asked excitedly.

"Baka… just court me first!"

"We're older now compared before!"

"But that is a Konoha old custom." She said "So, I'll be waiting for your move."

"Like this?" he pulled her out the restaurant and then kissed her. The kiss become intense as Anko kisses him back. And so that's all for their night, and they realized they loved each other…!

**A/N: I like the Anko-Kakashi pairing for one reason: to keep them having a love life! Well I don't think they become close or whatever, but am I putting too many flashbacks? Just tell me, OK? Please, REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Everything turns unwell

**Chapter Nine: **Everything Turns Unwell…  L

"Training?" Sakura asked as she threw Sasuke a towel. It is the 4th day that Sasuke woke up from his 2 day sleep and in fact lost some of his memories.

"Yeah, isn't it that obvious?" he caught it with his right hand.

"Sarcastic, you must do things to regain your long lost soul,"

"Just like?"

"I don't know…" she sighed and looked up the skies. "Look, in case you won't go back--- how about _us_?"

"I know." He said. "Now I am trying my very best. By the way, where are the rest? Everything seems so silent now."

"The two pairs of love birds go on separate dates today."

Sasuke threw away the kunai he's holding. "Add us up, we'll eat outside."

"Really?"

"I say so, I will bet," he said "you'll kiss me if we don't."

"Is that so?" she said "practically you'll really take me out, kuso…" she replied and pulled his arm.

"Ikou yo!"

Sakura wore her fancy mini skirt and headed outside with Sasuke. They denied to use the Limousine, and proceed by walking together. Sasuke was essentially attracted by her outfit, which seems really pretty for her. Her thin legs that are creamy is quite shown, which makes Sasuke conscious about every guy passing their way.

"Sniffing danger?"

"Nope, sniffing perverts." He answered quickly.

Sakura felt the blossoms falling as they walk. She loves spring, it's the most beautiful season. And it means hope: that someday things might go well moreover as you want. She recalled when Sasuke's hair is full of cherry blossoms, just like now. He eliminates it one by one and seems to be entertained by them. They continued to fall, and he sought after to catch every blossom coming down. Later on with his quick moves, he draws a crowd, and they abruptly left. It was an unusual speed he showed.

His silence remained typically. She has no exceptions about it, and that never changed. But he becomes more of the he that she met, getting softer to anyone especially with her. He tries his best even to delete his truce. But he just can't speak till she does-- afraid on how she'll react to his words. Deafening silence is always present. That is how he is. The essence of being a Sasuke Uchiha. Chatting might not be appropriate for his personality, as he thinks. He lives by that. So what as he'll say. As long as he haves her. Have?! As if he owns her. But not that fast… for something happened.

"It's now maybe time  for me to get you back, my darling…"

"Rock Lee????!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"So you kidnapped her, you are quite too young… hmmm," Lee said as he looks at every side of him.

"I didn't."

"What's the meaning of her being lost for a week?"

"I said it, deaf."

"What?!"

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Okay, Lee. I'm going home."

"Not as fast as that," Sasuke said, assaulting Lee. Lee quickly used his Taijutsu which Sasuke hadn't seen with his Sharingan, and beat him that fast.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He stood up, regaining posture through her call.

"You can't take her away from me."

"Oh yeah?" 

Rock Lee attacks, using his bandages to capture Sasuke. He does Initial Lotus, to send both he and Sasuke crashing to the ground, but Sasuke was saved by Sakura as Lee jumps out of the way. Sasuke's exhausted body requires him to take defense for a while. Lee uses the opportunity to use a Shinobi to offset Sasuke's equilibrium. As Lee comes closer to defeat Sasuke, Sakura becomes more and more concerned.

"Yameru!" she exclaimed "I'm going! I'm going! Just please, don't hurt my Sasuke-kun! He has partial memories lost that lead him in forgetting his jutsus--- but beware once he had it back!"

"Sakura! You can't leave me!!!" he bellowed.

She came to him and as he stood up. She smiled faintly. Then looked at him directly.

"Kiite, I want to save you first, but promises are true. You promised to be my ninja… and do it once you're back. I won't ever forget you. Aishiteru…"

She kissed him on the lips before they finally left. Her warm lips that touched his- that moment, is the most unforgettable scene in Sasuke's life. He was more unwavering now. As Sakura departs, she continues crying for their parting… as Sasuke values all he lost…

"Sakura I promise you'll be back to me again…" he stormed off and took his lunch. He passed by Kakashi and Anko who are sweet. He apparently snobs them and continues his walk, but the couple ran after his seething presence.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" they called. He looked back and loneliness stayed in his eyes.

"Nani?"

"She-- she had just left me…" he said softly.

Two blank looks stared at him…

"Stop crying my darling--- soon you'll be happy in my arms. How about a warm-up kiss before we go on? C'mon, I want to be the first one---" Lee tried to comfort her.

"Iie… my lips are kissed by someone else already." She was blushing, remembering the incident.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed "But how about that old custom!"

"Simply disregard… should I say?" she said "what can I help if it's really that guy who has rights?"

"Give me his name… I'll kill him!"

"Iie!" she continued crying and then rushed to the temple at their garden… it's been long since she last prayed to Kami-sama…

"I wish you'd stop my agony already!" she cried out. "You've brought lots of it now, Kami-sama. I got enough now!" 

Sakura stared sadly at the white teddy bear she always kept with her, the one Sasuke gave to her.

"I really love you…"

Sakura's stuff is all expelled from Sasuke's mansion. Sasuke looked carefully at the kimono when it was being packed, and some memories went flashing by. He remembered the same time he stared at it when it's displayed…

_Sasuke didn't avert his sight on a green and white kimono displayed on the rear corner, hanged there properly and still. Sakura calls him for another she has chosen [as if he is a _fashionist_] and noticed that he still looks at the kimono._

_"What's in there?" she asked "whoa, Sasuke! You're really a _fashion-genius_!"_

_Sakura ran to the kimono._

_"I would want to be called genius-NINJA than FASHION," he thought to himself._

_"This is it!" she exclaimed. "Ms, I want this!"_

_Then she pointed out to the kimono._

He even laughed out suddenly, but then he stopped. He remembers every effort she does for his memory to come back, and now he must return the favor. He opted to keep his emotions flurrying in his heart. He kept on thinking about her as in all he sees is her face. He knew it will be the hardest thing in his life. But later on he realizes there's much worth of the worry: he needs to remember everything ASAP before she parts her life as a lady.

So instead of training he went back to the places they've been, hoping to recall something. First he went to the Jamboree which is closed, he found a way to enter it. Then he looked at every place--- the trees, the empty stalls. Nothing did he remember. But then under the bright sun, it suddenly rained, and the droplets fall on him subsequently and unstoppable.

But something flashed in his mind…

_Just right after the fireworks display, it suddenly rained. The two of them got down already and went to the tent. The relentless rain didn't stop that easily, and caused some people to stay longer in the tent. Others have their umbrellas and abruptly left the area for home. In Sasuke and Sakura's case, the place is _far_ and muddy is the path to take. Grimly, Sasuke sighed, looking up the dark sky._

_"Did someone wished to rain?" he whispered sarcastically…_

_The rain continued, getting heavier and the drops seem to get bigger. Some people decided to leave before it gets worst._

_"I think we should also leave," Sakura said. _

_He nodded, but before she got her feet outside the tent, he moved to carry her. He quickly grabbed the girl by the waist, hoisting her up over his shoulder. Sakura's face glowed red with embarrassment, she too shocked to move. Sasuke quietly carried her away from the tent, not giving her a single glance. Seconds passed by, then minutes, neither one saying anything. Sakura turned and stared at Sasuke, her face merely inches away from his. She was too nervous to fight his decision, her limbs practically paralyzed from the shock of what was happening. _

"That-- one thing…!" he exclaimed. Then he decided to rush in the Onsen Inn… and while still on the lobby, he was unstoppably burned with flashbacks:

_"Are they around… Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Iie…" he whispered. _

_"Ja ne…" they told the attendant who helped them in dining._

_"You'll leave now, sir?"_

_"Hai… it's been 3 days already--- you know, we have these _pets_ and everything…" Sasuke answered. _

He remembered few, but that one week seems to be a lifetime for him already. Anger rolled over his feelings and resentment. If only… 

Going back to Sakura, she's already beside her dad that afternoon.

"Why do your eyes show loneliness? Don't you want to see your dad?"

"I want to," she said "but…"

"So where my princess has went? You made us all worry." He said. "I understand your sudden reaction and I know it would be hard for you. But you see, an emperor never claims back his decrees. I can partly change it if your reason is right."

"As or now I have no proof of it," she said. "I'm sorry if I failed you. I am such a bad daughter. I knew you've given me everything: but what did I gave you? Bad health in return…!"

Her tears began to flow in her pale face.

"I guess you learned how to love truly…" he said and smiled. "Don't cry my child. Day will come and Kami-sama blesses you. Remember that."

"H-hai…" she answered softly, wiping her tears away. She told him the things she and Sasuke had gone over the whole week with her mother, how she tasted the Ramen and until she bathed in a Hot spring bath. And also on how they did their first mission--- and how she actually lost him.

"That lad you're telling is an Uchiha?"

"Hai." She said.

"Their clan served our clan for centuries ago. But there was a brutal incident. There's one Uchiha who is a Jounin that slain everyone in his family--- but except his very own brother…" her dad narrated.

"It's Sasuke-kun…"

"But what they are really trying to know is why he didn't killed him. The boy went into the hands of Kakashi when he is seven years old, and then all of their riches were claimed by their far relatives."

"He got it once more. Kakashi-sensei revived it as told by the Hokage." She answered. "And Sasuke-kun will be a Hokage too!"

Her mother noticed the gleeful smile whenever she mentions his name and the blush in her face. Then that made her doubt about their relationship.

"Sakura, is the Uchiha… the one you admired?" her mom asked immediately.

"What made you think of that?" she was flushed by her words. "Okaasan… I--- "

"Very well said in a denying manner. But in few days you'll be married. You better forget that crush dear,"

"It's not just a mere schoolgirl crush!" she insisted to herself, and is going into a wild commotion in front of her mom. "It's just--- love, okaasan. I love him--- I hate to say this but he will be the first and last guy of my life, whether I got married or not!"

She ran away the room, and with that, her mom shrugged. She didn't hear all her words she kept in her heart.

"She turns into a real woman now,"

"It's not always Daijoubu I've learned… it's not just a Ki Ni shinai… but---" Sakura thought. "Sasuke-kun! Come back to me now! Return of who you are!!!!!"

**A/N: Did I made Rock Lee too brutal? He's lovesick of Sakura anyway… but I know he's not that bad. He wants everything to protect Sakura… but I REALLY want Sasuke to be with her!!!! So sorry, again if Rock Lee has fans here… and last thing: REVIEWS!!!!**


	10. Yomigaere!

**Chapter Ten: **Yomigaere!  K

--

_At the side view of the face reflected in the mirror_

_I place you over it and_

_My heart is breaking_

_Like the passing wind_

_I can't catch it_

_Why is it you?_

_The finger tips that will never reach_

_I hold them alone_

_The words that will never be exchanged are_

_Drifted into the stars in the night sky_

_Instead of whispering that you love me_

_My heart is probably swaying_

_Instead of saying you're in love_

_The relationship gets deeper_

_Ah even sadness, even loneliness_

_Seems like it can be endured_

_Ah held it to myself_

_Your reminiscent and now_

_I will take it there_

--

"Now Sasuke is the time you'll be Hokage!" Kakashi kept on repeating these words to him. "Act normal, okay?"

"But sensei, isn't the bastard normal?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"No." he answered. "His thoughts are drifting into nowhere!"

Kakashi's right, for Sasuke tries to recall more of his memories. For some of them are coming back, and besides he really thinks of Sakura. The past night he couldn't actually sleep even Naruto told him to count sheep--- which he said he does. His positive childish thinking is no match for his loneliness. Naruto spent dinner with him that night and even slept there. He got used that after he ate so much food, he goes in his doze.

Some jutsus were recalled by Sasuke when he and Naruto sparred. That's still not what he wanted. He want more vivid memories of his week's affair with Sakura--- some like he Onsen Inn are recalled, so he's near to it. As the three musketeers entered the hall where the pronouncement will be held, there was a warm welcomed. Naruto appreciated it, but unfortunately it wasn't for him… Sasuke continued in his daze. Then he was now being called.

"One outstanding ninja in our village will be once regarded…" the 1st Hokage began. "It's been years that Jounins become Hokages and are granted certain authority--- for being known that they exceed in being an ordinary Shinobi."

"…And so this afternoon, we are about to add one more in the group of 5, and he is no other than the 5th Hokage's student, Uchiha Sasuke. As of this time, he's the youngest Hokage in the mere age of eighteen."

A thundering applause filled the auditorium. Everyone's sight stayed on Sasuke. Some women practically yelled out, and the 1st Hokage noticed it.

"I know he's really charming, so please--- don't yell at this formal ceremony!" he commanded. "Anyway, we would like to present you this sword as the symbolization for your authority."

"Arigatou," he faintly answered and took it in his hands.

"And so, this ends it. Congratulations to Sasuke Uchiha…" he finished and they applauded again.

"Nee… you got it, but I will exceed Hokages!" Naruto exclaimed as they were going out of the auditorium.

"Dobe," he replied.

"Ku--! Treat us, Sasuke-kun!" Kakashi cried. "C'mon!"

"Whatever," Sasuke replied as he pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet. "Where?"

"Icharaku Ramen House!" they chanted together.

Merrily walking, Naruto and Kakashi are excitedly leaping their steps to Icharaku. They both enjoy the richness of the ramen they serve there. Although they both are happy, on the other hand Sasuke is still pondering.

"Man! Don't be damn serious! Celebrate!" Naruto replied as he pulls his arm to the small restaurant.

"3 beef ramen please" Kakashi told the waitress.

"I missed Ramen." Sasuke replied "it's been a long time,"

"So better eat!"

"Hai…" he said reluctantly.

Afterwards he doesn't feel like eating anymore and he was to leave. Naruto grabbed his plate and waved him bye.

"If he doesn't like, I'll have it!" he said to Kakashi.

Not like Sakura was expecting anything good. It still hurts her though. Like a thousand kunai pricking her chest every time she remembers everything between her and Sasuke. She was gloomily walking on her way to nowhere, after running from a lunch with Rock Lee. She passed the construction site that had made no progress for about a month. Apparently some rich guy was rebuilding his house. She didn't know the details, and it was taking twice as much time. Today they were hauling big metal bars up. She wasn't really paying much attention though for she's busy trying to keep the tears from coming out, which takes quite a lot of concentration for her.

She asked herself why they couldn't be a pleasant couple. Why they couldn't do things together again, for if they did something fun he'd forget all the sad things happening in his life and look happy once in a while. She just thought she heard a faint scream somewhere in the back of her mind: "Hey miss, look out!"

She apparently ignored it. Then another scream followed, "Sakura!" That snapped her out of it. But the next moment there was a shove, a big clanging noise, and then everything went blank to her.

Moments pass by and Sakura saw herself awake up in a hospital room. She felt a streak of pain all along her left side. When she looked at her left arm and left leg and saw that they looked pretty bruised.

"Princess Sakura!" a maid's voice, she knew it, screamed.

Everyone in the room is all looking relieved. On the other corner, she saw her parent's faces and even Rock Lee's on her bedside.

"Lee, what happened? I don't remember anything."

Lee was unusually silent. She could sense that something wasn't right.

"What is it Mom, Dad?"

"You know that construction site? Well, the rope that was hauling up a bunch of metal bars broke. You were under them, and you didn't notice, so the young Hokage ran up to you and shoved you out of the way. You were safe; one metal bare hit the left side of your body but missed your head and all… but he was crushed by the remaining ones." Her mom broke it.

She sat up straight. _Sasuke-kun? Crushed?_ "I-is he ok? Is he alive?"

"We don't know. He's still unconscious, and the bars hit his head pretty bad."

About a hundred emotions swam through her head at once_. Sasuke-kun was half dead because of me. If I wasn't stupid and was just paying attention we would all be at home doing our usual thing. His life already is like a tragedy, what if it ends here because of me? No, no that isn't supposed to happen. He isn't supposed to die until we can be together._

She sprung out of bed without much thought. She forgot about her leg and the moment she put her weight on it a pain she'd never felt before shot through it. She collapsed on the floor but desperately tried to pick herself up.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok?" Lee asked immediately and helped her.

"I'm fine. Lend me you shoulder, I need to see Sasuke-kun."

They went down the narrow hallway of the hospital. Lee silently took her into the room where Sasuke lay. He was unconscious, as they told her, and had bandages. Kakashi was leaning on a wall by the room.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"No broken bone, but the blow on the head was apparently quite fatal."

Naruto led her to the chair next to his bed. Lee left, and was wormed out with jealousy. He can't take her worried look only made for Sasuke Uchiha. She plopped herself and stared into his face. He looked so calm, just lying there, when in reality he had gone through so much. She couldn't bear looking into his face. She hated myself for even being alive, being well, being an airhead all the time while other people were suffering. It was at that moment.

"Sasuke-kun?"

She looked up. _Sasuke-kun had opened his eyes!_

She suddenly forgot about everything she's thinking before. All of her self-denial was drowned away by sheer happiness.

"Sasuke kun your alive!" she cried clinging onto his neck.

He sat up. She noticed that he had a calm look on his face. Like it was before, the normal Sasuke-kun she knew. He stared at them all, and then finally at her and said the words that she'll never forget:

"My… Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke--- Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted, and tears flowed suddenly.

She hugged him tightly as if they'd never seen in a thousand years--- or even millions. Naruto sniffed.

"Itai---" he whispered. "My body hurts…"

"Gomen!" she exclaimed, looking at him straight.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered, just to make sure. "Is it really you?"

He looked up at her and she was positive. His eyes were somewhat warm and cold again.

"What? Did you like the new Sasuke better? Well I'm sorry I guess I'm here to stay." He said quite irritably.

She made a long sigh. Then she felt the tears continue to burst out, one by one they wouldn't stop coming. She tried to stop them, she knew that he would take them the wrong way, but they wouldn't.

"Well I guess I was right then," he said straightening his posture.

"No," she whispered. "No! I didn't like him more than you. Maybe I did consider wanting him to stay about once or twice, I'll admit that, but. . ."

She stood up and he was looking at her again.

"He wasn't you. He looked exactly like you but he just wasn't you. Sasuke-kun, you know it's not just you appearance I'm attracted to, I love you as who you are. Sure the 'New Sasuke' was nice, but it just wasn't the same. He didn't have the heart that you have. I know that you're heart is mostly made up of revenge, but it has a kindness that no one else possesses."

"Sakura-chan---"

Kakashi motioned and even Naruto to go out the vicinity. He was sure shy about his feelings kept like a clam shell for so long.

"There's just one thing I want to tell you… when all I knew is hate, you changed it. It wasn't until I am with you… that I realized that I too actually had feelings deep down below. You helped them bring them out…" he began. "There was something wrong with me, I forgot how much I loved you."

Sasuke crawled towards her, she took his hand and squeezed it, "When I love you this much, how could I forget that this feeling was inside me? I really love you too--- but…"

Lee entered the room.

"We're leaving by this evening." He replied coldly. "C'mon, you need rest. Go back to your room."

Sakura seemed to have some sort of fear towards Rock Lee and she wouldn't even bother to tell Sasuke, and it would be a lie to say Sasuke didn't care about it.

"So, you are now back to the castle…" Sasuke felt annoyed, but decided he shouldn't bother too much about it. Anyway she told him she loved him.

Sakura looked at the ground and bit by bit said, "Yeah--- you still lost your memory when it happened."

"I'm waiting!" Lee called.

"…Thank you for everything, Sasuke-kun. Get well soon, ha? "

He froze and turned, from looking at the door that Sakura will exit, to Sakura's face. The smile that she usually made for him was hidden somewhere because of fear. When she was to leave, he thinks that she will leave him forever, as though they had drifted off into another world but left him behind. Or was it him that was brought into another world? He suddenly felt a wave of jealousy and grabbed Sakura's arm.

Sakura looked back at him with weary eyes...

Surprised at what he had just done, he slowly drew back and said he was sorry. Sakura thought that was the most solemn word she heard from him.

"What's the big idea, Hokage-sama?" Lee demanded, entering the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit tired," he muttered.

"Don't leave me, don't drift away from me" he whispered to her…  Those were the things he was really feeling. But he couldn't shout it, he had to lie down again and watch. This time he felt that he really was alone.

**A/N: The song in the beginning is Shaman King's Omokage [Reflection] by Megumi Hayashibara. I liked its meaning in English… and the song moved me… well another thing. The title of this chapter, Yomigaere--- means "Revive a Soul" taken form Shaman King's 1st opening theme, Oversoul still by Megumi Hayashibara. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Revived Memories, Intangible Destiny

**Chapter Eleven: **Revived Memories, Intangible Destiny!K

"Okay. How's it now?" Anko asked.

"Pretty well, Anko-san." Sakura answered. "It's just my feelings--- they have the major problem…"

"But that is of no match compared to the 6th Hokage!" Anko exclaimed. "Gomen! If only you'd see his suffering right now, probably you'll understand what I mean."

"I know and I feel it too."

"The loveliest couple in Konoha has a crisis." Anko replied softly. "Love will find a way!"

"Hai. Thanks for encouraging me,"

"How's that for the birthday lady?"

She smiled now. Hope and hope--- still remains to shed illumination on them.

March 28th. Sakura ponders on being plastically happy or what. She can also be frankly sad, but that and no other option her heart cries. As she looked at the fanciest kimono her parents once promised her to wear on her 18th birthday--- she felt pain within her. Her gaze averted on the kimono and proceeds to the teddy bear she placed on her dresser. She doesn't want to loose it. It's her Sasuke-kun's very first gift to her.

_I wonder if we're together, what he will give me._ Thrill captured her loneliness. She knew Sasuke wouldn't have something cheap in her eyes, for he always cherished her. But now--- everything seems to block their paths. Hurdles that continue to taunt them. One moment they just met accidentally in a dark forest, and then another wink made them lovers--- then once more separated by blocks of prohibition for them.

"Welcome home, sir!" every maid bowed down before the new young Hokage's presence. Whimsical look was shown in his face, and they became concerned of him.

"Sir, where is ma'am Mei Xia?" they asked.

"He--- went back… I mean, she's not really--- she's…" he can't tell for the truth hurts. "She's the real Princess Sakura Haruno…"

Everyone's surprised at his news. They knew he never joked.

"We both faked everything in order for her to escape--- but now, she's back with them," they noticed him clutched his fists, and that means he had felt affection for her and it developed too.

"Sasuke-bastard! Open this! Aren't you doing something? It's Sakura hime-sama's birthday! Better find a good present! Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, Anko-san and I are going, so will you?" Naruto asked as he bangs his door.

"Sir Naruto, please don't drag your body too much," the mistress said "or it will be broken. Master Sasuke isn't really ready for anything now, let us just go away him."

"He's hopeless!" Naruto exclaimed and sighed heavily. "Okay, Hina-chan, Anko-san and sensei! We're going now!"

Sasuke was lying on his bed, holding a small box wrapped in fancy golden wrapper that he tosses upwards and catches every now and then. He is thinking twice on how he can talk to her without everyone knowing it, secretly. He'd bought the present already before, and it's now time to give it to her. How he wished she's just by his side right now! His daze is over, and he got ready for his sneak…

Sakura continuously looks outside. Nothing, no sign of him. She is already wearing the kimono, and ready to come out, with her long pink hair falling limply down to her waist… and with a simple clip located at her right side, adding an accent to her appearance. Subsequently, Lee knocked on the door, and he escorted her out to the garden. Reluctant, she took his hand and they went out.

The party isn't that grand, as Sakura wished, with close friends and family present. But some media were invited, and so there were flashes of camera as she and Lee approached the garden. Sakura had a premonition that her dad will insist the engagement this night, and she readied herself for it. She knew deep in her heart that the only man she loved is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke leaped at the roofs of the houses going towards the Imperial Palace. He knew it won't be nice if he'd make a commotion at the party--- for he knew she'll back out in any manner. He looked around the place before going: about a hundred ninjas are surrounding the place. What excuse will he say in order to enter?

"Excuse me," he said his false alibi coldly "I came here as an official security--- so will you please…"

To his surprise, the door widely opened for him. The ninjas bowed before him, and his presence seems to take attention.

"Master Hokage, we're glad that you came here," the General or the Leader of the shinobis said.

"Oh," he said grimly, "Yeah… and please keep it a surprise? I want to surprise everyone, as a matter of fact, they knew their special guest ain't come… so---"

"Alright sir," he politely answered, even though the general is almost 20 years older than Sasuke.

"Domo Arigatou," he replied and went in.

He shoved his hands inside the pocket of his pants, decimating the arrangement of his blue polo that was once neat and orderly. He walked evenly and nudged every move he makes, seemingly that he's quite afraid of everything. He jumped up to the roof, and viewed his lonely princess beside her fiancé, and her parents. His eyes become grave and he knew it's a crucial time for her, as her dad goes in for the announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening…" he began "I am here to thank you all for attending this simple feast for my daughter's 18th birthday…"

"As she turns into a woman, I would also like to make a toast for her nearly approaching wedding with Rock Lee--- a young venturing businessman, who sworn to---" he paused, for in the middle of the speech, her runaway daughter really run once more, leaving her seat empty. Lee stood up, but the emperor shook his head, and then paused.

"Don't worry she can't run for the security I placed is powerful to stop her." He continued. "It's so hard to make her agree in the engagement, but however we hoped she'll learn to love the right man for him."

"NO." Sasuke said at once and he jumped down to meet Sakura.

Naruto dodged in disapproval, and insisted that Sasuke-bastard is the only guy for Hime-sama Sakura, but Hinata prevented him from wailing it loud. Anko held him tight and shut his mouth too. He still insists to move, but Kakashi told him it's not right. He stopped, feeling pity towards his friends.

As Sakura runs with her feet carrying her to any direction, tears are streaking all over, making her frantic and helpless in anyone's sight. A ninja felt her suffering too, and pitied her, but her tears can't be helped. Too late it was announced, too late for everything. If only she told her dad what she really feels, maybe it might be cancelled or something. But after a continuous running and weeping, she felt herself in the warm arms of that someone she truly love, looking up, it's Sasuke with his usual glare.

"Why do you cry?" he said in the: what's-the-reason manner with an anxious face, keeping his emotions hidden.

"You came back but it's too late…" she replied.

"But you told me its better late than never!" he shouted and he pulled her away so that she can look at him straight. "Ain't it? Ain't it?!"

The ninjas around them knew what they are in now, but they just kept silent and pretended that as nothing.

"YES!" she answered back, "I said! I said it…" her voice went down to a whisper.

"Then why?"

"I don't know!"

"I won't take that for a valid reason. I won't let you go till you tell me."

He holds her hands tight and waited for her reply. She still is crying and he hated to see it in front of him--- especially because of him. He picked out a handkerchief in his pocket, and apparently wiped her tears. She was touched by his act and then looked at him straight.

"Stop it… I hate to see you cry. Don't tell me the girl who bravely slapped my face whimpers for a very distinct reason."

She laughed at what he said.

"Are you joking? I now knew you're back. You remembered that awful thing to you? It was a slap of love and concern, nee?"

"Slap of love," he sneered. "Now tell me…"

"Hn?" she asked. She smiled. "Let's face it Sasuke-kun. I can't elope, it was announced, I will be married, it won't be right… but I… I love you still,"

"Then I say to you I love you too."

She clings to him and he embraced her tight, as if it will be the last one. The ninjas left them already, and Sasuke took the chance.

"You know the new Sasuke was my first kiss…" Sakura said.

"You want the first real one?" he asked and pulled her next to him and their faces are really near…

Right then, though, he didn't care. Those emerald eyes were still watching him warily, and he grabbed what he knew was his last and only chance.

He leaned across the very small distance between them, and captured her lips with his.

All her plans, all her self-control flew out as heat raced through her body. A slightly harried "What?"raced through her mind before she was on her back, kissing him back furiously. Because when Sasuke was still kissing her, that was all that mattered.

STOP! The voices in their heads screamed out, but both ignored. Let's see, pleasure or morality?

_Sakura, this is the most selfish thing you've done. Get a hold of yourself. What about your parents?_ Her conscience screeched.

_Who cares at the moment? _She answered mentally.

_You are damn selfish. Brat!_

_Sasuke stop! You've been selfish all your life but this just crosses the line._

_Baka, shut up._

They broke away and stared at each other incredulously.

"Why are we doing this? It's wrong. Don't you get it? Rock Lee will suffer because of what we've done. The tradition…" Sakura cried out. Rock Lee was going to hate her and once they're married, she'll regret it all her life. All he gave is respect and her freedom--- even though…

"Why are you complaining? You wanted it as much as I did. If you didn't want it, what do you want Sakura? That we suffer? Living and having to restrain ourselves?" Sasuke circled his arms around her waist.

Sakura bit her lip. "Sasuke-kun, I can restrain myself… I want to be married with you, of course--- but…"

"What do _you_ want?"

She froze. _What I want? What I really want?_ She stared at his dark eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered tauntingly in her ear. "Tell me Sakura-chan, what do you want?"

_Pickled sour plums and red bean dumpling sweet soup! _She wanted to yell out, trying to change the whole subject of what she wanted to what she suddenly craved for. "You… red bean dumpling!" She suddenly blurted.

His lips curved up in a smile. "What did you say?"

"I said I wanted red bean dumpling. That's what I really, really want." She flailed her arms and slipped away from Sasuke's grasp.

He gave her an icy glare. "Sakura-chan, this is driving me insane. Can you tell me what you want?"

"Read my lips… I want red bean dumpling ---"

Sasuke placed a hand over her mouth. "Kami-sama Sakura-chan, you say red bean dumpling one more time I'm gonna…" He didn't finish.

"What?" Sakura asked tauntingly. "Red bean---"

He shot forward so their faces were centimeters apart.

She smiled goofily. "If I say it one more time, what will you do?"

He shrugged.

"Okay." She smiled craftily. "Sasu---"

He kissed her again. This time Sakura returned the kiss. When he pulled away, Sakura laughed. "I was about to say your name," She paused smiled and whispered. "Sasuke-kun."

He smiled in content upon hearing her say to his first name again, and let her go.

"You never told me, what you want."

Sakura was half listening. "You…what?" She replied and smiled teasingly. "Red bean dumpling."

Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped when Sasuke tackled her to the ground.

"Red bean dumpling." Sakura sang out.

"Hush." Sasuke ordered and clamped her mouth with his hand. He tightened his grip as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Sakura and Sasuke are still at the garden, savoring their last few moments together before her parents came and tell Sasuke: "You're still getting married!"

Sasuke could imagine their conversation. _"Well Emperor, while we were together, Sakura and I hooked up. What will happen now?"_

_"You two? You're not right to be Hokage! Your license must cease."_ Twitch, twitch.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, not sure why he wanted to talk to her. They hadn't really had a conversation since Sakura arrived.

"Mmm?" She mumbled and sighed loudly. She tucked a strand of hair behind her and smiled at Sasuke.

"I'm scared. I don't want to tell them. Let's just pretend this didn't happen." She pleaded.

Sasuke sadly shook his head and tipped her chin up. He leaned closer until their noses were touching.

"Can't keep it a secret." He replied and grazed her lips with his.

"Yes I can." She murmured stubbornly. "So goodbye, my dearest Hokage-sama."

Her eyes tell she's not willing to leave him and erase him in her heart…

**A/N: Did they get too flirty here? Ha-ha! I want to put romantic scenes, but I'm not that good, people! Well sorry for that bows down I want some sort of cute things like that… anyway, I like the coupling!!! REVIEWS! I need it!!!**


	12. Sad Parting of Two Hearts

**Chapter Twelve: **Sad Parting of Two Hearts…  L

Sasuke let her go. He looked at her face. Pathetic, is all he could say. Does that mean he too is a pathetic being? He clutched his fist and shook his head vehemently. We won't be that pathetic…

"But I wouldn't want that to happen." He said and tried his best to make a happy smile. "In case you still changed, I am always here for you. Happy birthday, my princess…"

He knelt before her presence and also bowed down, and offered he small box.

"Kuso yo! Sasuke-kun! Why do you always want me to cry for you!" she shouted, and then turned to his gift. Revealing the box's content, she smiled widely and look at it.

"Like it?"

"Of course…" she didn't hesitate to look at him dearly. He took it from her and placed the ring in her finger.

With several hand movements, he left her using a jutsu sadly, and leaving her crying… his reminiscent lingers beside her as she stares at the glittering ring in her hand. The diamond emits off a brilliant rainbow-colored streak that caught her attention.

"Nee! Where would she probably run?" Naruto cried "Ano! She is just around here!"

"Find her! Find her…" Anko's voice dropped as Kakashi carried his drunken girlfriend away the area.

"Yo, Naruto-kun, I'll take her home, Ja!" he said and disappeared into the thin air.

Sakura arrived at the palace, and arranged herself. Her eyes still swell somehow as she clears on her eyesight, seeing Naruto and Hinata. They were glad to see her once more, and then she told them that Sasuke-kun just visited her, and they said their farewells to each other.

"He even gave me this, this expensive jewelry he bought as a gift…" she replied and showed them the ring.

"Oh--- that is beautiful!" Hinata exclaimed as she stares at its glitter.

"I wouldn't think the bastard will give---" he pause in the mid-sentence for her eyes are glaring again.

"GOMEN!" he said excitedly. "Nice piece, I should say… it might be some sort of engagement ring or something for you to keep."

"But we weren't engaged… we weren't even together--- everything isn't for us, we parted already… I just wish he finds another girl to make him happy. I also want him to erase me in his life and heart…" she replied solemnly.

"Ano ne…" Hinata said "it would be so hard for Uchiha-san… I think, isn't it, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai… itamu mashite." Naruto even added, "One time I helped him out in eating his meal. He really needs a special eating buddy like me!"

"Dobe!" Sakura shouted "You only get into the situation for food?"

"Iie! I also help him in sleeping. I told him once to count sheep, but it seems not to affect him much. His concentration is real better… well, I think he has insomnia already."

"That made me more worry…"

"We'll take care of him for you, hime-sama…" Naruto said. "Trust me---"

"Hinata-chan, I count on you to watch him with Anko-san…"

"She doesn't trust me!" he thought…

_I now lost the most important person to me as for now. I don't know on where to start my life again in zero, but at least I have tasted life to it's fullest during the days she'd be there and cared for me. I don't know if I'd be able to love any girl other than her… though I've met dozens of girls. She's different among all. Most especially when we have times together, she can only make my mood change out of a sudden. She means everything to me. My once lifeless soul become alive and active, through her smiles and all---- Sakura became the essential part of my life. It's as if now I want to vanish…_

_No, not yet. Revenge will be next to my plans. I should find my damn brother and fight him as I've promised. I've failed before when I was young and now will be the right time. I  got almost everything but I'm here to ponder about love life, I already forgot about my main goal in life which I have struggled for. Is this where all my efforts end? Why does it always need to be related in loosing someone dear to me? Doushite… this words scramble in my aching head…_

--

_Is this the end? I've dreamed of my prince charming since I was young, believing that they come out when you're a lady. In my case I've  found him. He has the strength to release me from the tower they've kept me--- I once met him in a forest but now I am back to imprisonment. He was to save me this night, but the poor princess lost her faith. She is now destined to be baited to the monster--- how she actually hated it. The beast is good and kind, but even though he's there to release me from the imprisonment I still can't find time to learn to love him._

_I've got many things I should be thankful for, and one dear thing to be sorry of. I and my prince can't be together. We've done through trying times, but still we can't. In few days I shall be different. But of course never will I forget the true essence of my lonely life--- the man where I got all inspiration and experiences… he will still be the prince I am waiting for. Is this all? Shall I just dream on? What if I woke up from the daze and see the real life that is ahead? I can't run from it now… am I just stuck here?_

"This is life: cruel, lonely and unsympathetic. Stuck forever with it means something like death for me…" Sakura told herself.

_Through a forest of thorns, we've come walking._

_For the rose to which our hearts seek._

_Protect the love which lives nobly,_

_And cultivate the dreams of fleeting flowers._

_"Tomorrow Will Be a Better day", I whisper many times,_

_And rain upon you, today's last prayer._

_On the night when even sorrows sleep,_

_I'll be a fire by your side._

_Within a seed's wish, give strength_

_Until the day tears become a rainbow._

_"Tomorrow will be a better day", my heart prays,_

_Loving the time we are with each other._

_May all livings things be happy._

Reminiscing is all she almost does all day, with some visits from her friends, and catching cherry blossoms is what they usually do. They use jutsus to do it and within 10 seconds you must have as many as you can. This idea from Naruto made Sakura almost forget everything. But blossoms remind her of Sasuke-kun's innocent face. She would just stop and then tell everyone she's okay.

At the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke does some things Naruto insisted, for them to play a kunai throwing game. Sasuke found it boring with Naruto for he can't hit any of the targets. Hinata is good there too, and when Anko joins, it will be the wackiest ever. It was all Naruto's efforts to keep the couple's company while they are lonely and feeling sentimental. They still can't help their feelings though.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked Naruto suddenly.

"She? You mean hime-sama?"

"Who else, dobe…" he said coldly "How's her doings? Is she alright?"

"Still full of reminiscing the past and so on… she can't help but cry, 'y know the past happenings between the two of you mattered to her." He continued. "Sakura Hime-sama seems less vigorous nowadays. I also ate her meals once she didn't again."

"Taking advantage, should I say?" Sasuke mocked.

"Food there is really rare!" Naruto explained, "And tastes really good than Icharaku's Ramen!"

"…Look, I've been trying my best to deal with two lovesick and make them forget. But what do I get?"

"Gomen," he replied without emotion and went off.

"Nee! Don't tell me you'll gonna lock in your room again?" he asked "so I'll be eating your dinner!"

"Tell them I want it served on my bed." He replied and then smirked.

"He really mocks me!" Naruto complained and looked down…

Sasuke stayed at his room again, and sitting by the window. He had himself comfortably looking up the darkening skies that soon turn dark bluish, then he sighed and then pitied his self. He isn't that usually affected by anything besides his parents' and clan's loss--- but the break-up should I say meant more to him. A mere girl, he recalled some of his girl classmates telling about something when they were young at the ninja academy… about a certain girl they pity not entering the academy--- but still studies…

_"Well… she's not lucky even though. She didn't meet the cutest guy around Konoha!" one blonde exclaimed._

_"But what sensei had told is too awful." Another blurted "she'll probably miss out friends and everything."_

_"I am even glad that another girl is minus Sasuke's fans!" they added._

_Sasuke sneered, in hearing those. In the age of ten, many girls like his strong attitude and will power. He usually runs after them and likes to be alone. He thought of their words._

_"Would that be possible?" he thought to himself as like a child really is curious. "Well if I met her, will she be some kind of loner too?"_

Sasuke snickered at his childish questioning. He met her already. Way different of what he thinks she is. But fate really worked itself out for them to actually meet. What fate did is crossed their paths, and made its way to divide the track they were taking--- making them apart.

Sakura stood at the garden for about an hour, dazing and everything she's just wondering of. Rock Lee came into her and then destroyed this certain daze--- on which she took unnecessary that he did. She looked at him with ever sad emerald green eyes, and then asked about his coming there…

"I just wanna check your condition…" he replied. He saw the ring on her finger. He didn't hesitate to hide that he's jealous and then knew it was from the Hokage.

"…Tell me what I should be so that you'll love me as you love the Hokage…"

"Eh? What do you mean?" blush is forming all over her pale face, making it rosy pink.

"Don't deny--- I can see it in your reaction."

"He--- he had just lured me ever since we met…" she said "he is different among boys I know--- his hidden emotions made it more romantic. His black eyes that seems so cold but really felt so warm… his raven wisps of hair which seems to dance with the wind…"

"Yameru--- I heard enough…" he said and left her. All he felt is some sort of pain that struck him when she mentioned everything--- he's too far from his charm, which is really true… how can she be able to forget him having tons of memories with him…

"Can I take you home?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, thanks… we've done it. I knew my oniichan cares for me too--- so we shouldn't or else he'll be killing you…"

"So you are really concerned," he said "well Hinata-chan I don't care even if he cuts my throat now."

"Naruto-kun…!" she was flushed by what he said. "The night we pretended to have dated--- the whole set-up… is it…"

"Hai. Very well done, I was really shy of you, so I made the whole thing up. You know I have good ideas when it comes to alibis… something like that… hehe…!" he scratched the back of his head. "I actually like you a lot, Hinata.. You know I knew that since we are at the Chuunin exams… but I was scared."

"Naruto-kun," she went to him closer… "I also like--- you…"

One moment they just knew that they are kissing. Naruto didn't seized every moment they spent that night, how they watched the moon together and holding hands… how it is so nice that feelings are actually outspoken.

"I now understand why Sasuke made it a very big deal---" Naruto thought to himself as he cradled Hinata to his arms.

Sasuke took few steps away his mansion, he's quite sleepy now. But then a specific chakra he felt--- made him quickly awaken from a doze…

"Could it be---- him…?" he said to himself as he looked at his surroundings carefully.

That chakra seems to be the one he had hated for a long time--- it's now coming back… is it time  for his revenge?

**A/N: Another song here--- Fushigi Yuugi OVA ending theme, Ashita wa Ii hi ni Naru-- Tomorrow will be a better day… I like its meaning and tune, so I want to put it here. The Naru Hina coupling worked here now… hehe and I made them sappy… I think. REVIEWS please! AND WATCH OUT for the LAST CHAPTER!!!**


	13. PLEASE READ THIS ACKNOWLEDGEMENT LETTER ...

**Author's LAST Notes before the ending: Next Attraction Fic Synopsis**

Nee, thanks for reading the fiction. I just want to give my special thanks to the persistent readers [hah!] and they add up to my inspiration. THE REVIEWS--- yeah, I can't live without them! Thanks a billion, I hope you support my next Sasuke-Sakura fiction entitled: **"Once Upon a September"**. This will be published days after the ending of this fic.

And to add up a little, I wanted to say that the fic really lasts 13 chappies, I love the number! . And then I would like to give you the sneak preview for the next fic. Here goes the synopsis:

**It all began in a Senior High School at Tokyo, where our main characters study. Uchiha Sasuke, 18-- a lad who came from a multi-billionaire family meets the exchange student from Tokyo, Sakura Haruno. They first met in a class of Gai-sensei on the second semester. **[That's why it got the title, 2nd Sem usually begins at September.]

**Sasuke is a known bully around the campus, and had made 17 students drop out since he studied as a Freshman. He is called as the "Avenging Demon" and whoever he hates are pestered by his freaky pranks and the student surrenders and gives up his studies for a drop-out.**

**One of Sakura's Primary school friends got involved in the circle of victims who received "blue tags" **[Common? The Hana Yori Dango is my inspiration here, but no F4--- hehe,]** and Sakura instinctively defends her friend. Seething with anger, she hates the Uchiha and swears to be his archenemy. And that started the ball rolling.**

**Sasuke gave Sakura a blue tag, then started creating pranks against her. They ended up in a short truce until Sakura dominated the Uchiha. And lots of OOCs here, y' know. Some kind of sappy at other points, but I hope you'll find it interesting.**

**So the pairings are: Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata. ** [Those are the usually mentioned, AND MY FAVORITE COUPLINGS!]

Okay, watch out for it. It will be longer than the previous "Winter Turns…" and I am planning for the Shaman King ones, and this one's titled: **"The Lady and The Tramp PLUS The Prince and The Pauper PLUS Cinderella???" **[So many Pluses!]. Well, I really am In-loved with YOH ASAKURA and the coupling Yoh-Anna since last year when it was aired here on the Philippines. This fic is based on Disney's timeless movies. Let me give its synopsis:

Book ONE:The Lady and The Tramp**  
Anna Kyouyama- a rich gal with a dad and a mom who died. His dad remarries another woman and leaves her for a second honeymoon. Before her stepmom arrives, Yoh- a bum who lives at the roadside with 2 Indians who are his guardians met her. He tells her about having a stepmom based on fairytales means a daughter getting out. She doesn't believe him.**

**Anna opposes Yoh, but he was truly right. She was left with her stepsister Tamao Tamamura and Tamao's evil and wicked aunt. Tamao and Anna become friends, but the aunt of Tamao torments Anna and makes her maid. She settles off and realizes that Yoh is right. They met again and he goes with him. Anna meets Yoh's friends, including Amidamaru--- the late samurai of the Asakura court who is now a sushi vendor and a lot more.**

**Yoh shows her a totally different word at the city, and they fall in love with each other. Anna hides these feelings. A day came that they need to be separated, because Yoh has lack of money. He sends Anna back home and promises her of returning.**

Book TWO:The Prince and The Pauper**  
He finds fortune when he met the crown prince Hao Asakura. They saw their alikeness and Hao, wanting to get rid of royalty, agreed in switching identities with Yoh. Hao enjoys the city and Yoh enjoys royal life. Anna suffers and hates Yoh for leaving her. Hao once lost food stock, until he met a nun-to-be girl named Jeanne.**

**Jeanne know his identity and begins to serve him daily by doing chores at Yoh's house. They also fall in-love, and so Jeanne takes a very decision-- to leave her vow to serve God and be with her beloved. Jeanne gets out of the convent and elopes with Hao.**

**Back to Anna, she meets Horo and Chocolove, two best friends. They both work on a carnival for a living. Anna and Tamao watches their shows, and Tamao fell in love with Horo and same as Horo too. While Yoh finds Hao's company of friends great--- Ryu the Palace guard, Manta the tutor, Ren, the son of a duke, Lyserg the lad destined for chivalry and two of the loyal court servants Zinc and Opacho.**

**One chance made Yoh and Anna see each other again. The carnival. Yoh and Hao's family are there, and then Hao and Jeanne, Anna and Tamao--- and the rest. Everything went wrong when Yoh saw Anna and ran after her. 2 Haos are taken by the soldiers separately. The King Mikihisa realized that it was their lost son, Hao's twin brother. Everything changed in an instant, except Anna.**

Book THREE: Cinderella  
**Finding royalty, Yoh's guardians and he himself moved in the palace. Anna can't accept the truth that Yoh is a true royal guy. She hates Yoh more. Even Yoh wants to see him for always, she would not let him. Now Tamao's evil aunt wants Tamao to be Yoh's wife. The Kingdom held it's annual ball, and then the evil aunt didn't let Anna go. She was left, and the reluctant Tamao goes. As she was strike by loneliness, a fairy godmother appears to her in the persona of Eliza and even FAUST VIII!**

**So as everyone knows, Anna came to the ball and Yoh did know her. Only one thing was for sure, Anna left a glass slipper. **[Duh, really common!]** and then Yoh sought to catch her, then finds where Anna is. Unfortunately, Anna was sold to some rich guy named En Tao. **[Luckily!] ** She met Pirika, and realizes she was the sister Horo was telling. Ren helped them out in the slavery and he admits that he loved Pirika since the day he saw her. So she does too.**

**Then you know, and they lived happily ever after!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That's all folks, hope you read it too!

JA NE!!!!!!!!! See you till NEXT FIC!

**-YukinoShoujo-**

You can also e-mail to me your reactions.

Review for this acknowledgement are also welcomed.


	14. The FINALE at LAST!

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Finale at Last: Revenge and Love Reunited!   

_April 1st. Is this the day I will regret for all of my life?_

_Here I am, standing I front of a mirror, looking at myself. I didn't seem to be happy, but everyone thinks-- except my closest friends--- that today is the day I really waited for so long. My face can't show happiness either. I agree that I should not force myself to marry him--- but everyone's expecting me…_

"Oh my God! You look so pretty!"

"…"

"Thanks guys, I hope one of you two catch the bouquet," Sakura giggled forcedly, not to upset her best friends. She's now wearing this fancy white off-shoulder gown with lots of accent on it--- making it like a fairytale princess's gown. She is also with white flowers in her pink hair. She looked as though she was taken out of a painting, the ideal bride. Anko and Hinata were standing by her, also all dressed up, and they were the maids of honor.

"Sakura hime-sama," Anko said, suddenly looking serious. "You're sure this is what you want to do right?"

"Anko-san!" Hinata said a little louder than she usually said things. "What are you saying right before the wedding?"

"Oh, you know, just making sure the princess wouldn't regret anything for the rest of her life. Well, I guess she won't then, that's good." Anko picked up her hand bag and headed for the door. "We'll be waiting for the ceremony then. Ta taa!"

The door slammed behind the two, and Sakura was left alone in the preparation room. She turned her head to see herself in the mirror. A bride out of a storybook, she had to admit, but this wasn't the way she dreamed her wedding to be as a child. She wanted to wear a white kimono, not a grand dress like that. But here she was, standing in an exquisite gown because Lee's parents insisted that she would be much more beautiful.

She had ignored Sasuke's words that night. She had a tiny urge to go and forget about the wedding all together, but then what? Sasuke would always be gone on missions and she'd be alone. No, this was the right thing.

_Ain't it? _Inner Sakura made her really nervous.

"Hime-sama…" Hinata began "I hope you'll be happy then, if it's your decision…"

"Hinata-chan--- I've been tired of running form everything…!" she was to cry, but Hinata prevented her.

"Your make-up, hime…" she said "you won't want it to be spoiled, ain't it?"

"I guess, this will be a dramatic… Goodbye Sasuke-kun…" she whispered and forced a smile.

"Sasuke!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Kakashi shouted out loud, as they are on their way to the wedding. They had thought of a good plan for Sakura and Sasuke, but he wouldn't simply appear before them. They've almost spent ¼ of the ceremony in finding him, making their formal looks quite casual now.

"Why does he need to take it that bad? Can he be suiciding now?" Naruto thought…

"Baka! He's not that type of man!" Kakashi said in an explicating manner. "We just need to find him! I know he's gone for nowhere… we need to go to the wedding ceremony with him!"

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me..._

"Sakura hime-sama the ceremony is about to begin…" a maid told her and then bowed down.

"Hai…" she answered. "Get ready for this Sakura…" she even told herself.

"Come out from there!" Sasuke exclaimed, looking at every direction and making his Sharingan active.

"You've changed more than I expected… a poor seven-year old who once saw his parents die… should I say… you've carried vengeance all your life, Hokage-sama?" a voice mocked him.

"Otouto…" a man in a cloak replied and then grinned evilly…

"Niisan!" Sasuke cried. "No! I won't consider you my brother… you killed them! You killed them!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His face seethed in anger for his older brother.

"That's it… now we can see what you've learned, my Otouto…" Itachi replied as he become serious… "I won't joke anymore…!"

"Yeah, stop playing games…" Sasuke replied as his face become devilish and grave. "This time--- I'll make sure you'll suffer…"

Itachi laughed. "Oh yeah…!"

He attacked first, leaving Sasuke helplessly beaten on the ground… but he still has energy to continue… he's now blinded by revenge--- and nobody can stop him…

"I feel a chakra that is intense--- a mad chakra!" Kakashi stopped for a moment. "No! It can't be! It's Sasuke and another chakra from an Uchiha… could it be--- he's returned?!"

"Who, Sensei?"

"His brother… his older brother Itachi--- the one who killed his family…"

Naruto can't help but gasp…

Itachi began to attack, but Sasuke jumped out of the way seconds before its claw tore the space he was standing at awhile ago. He then used his Chidori to attack him.

"What are you doing?" asked Itachi, grinning. "Only that?" He effortlessly slapped the thunder being formed away.

"Really now, otouto. You're making your defeat too easy."

Sasuke smirked and suddenly moved his arm downward. Itachi frowned, then suddenly sensed a force from behind. Seconds before Shurikens came tossing to him, for he has used the** Kage Shuriken no Jutsu **[Shadow Shuriken Skill]****

_He was able to do the technique without me sensing it?_ Itachi looked on at Sasuke. _He certainly has come a long way._

"You used your chakra to conceal the aura of your attacking techniques," he said, looking at his little brother. "Aren't you worried that you might use up all of them even before you make your third attack?"

"I'm not worried," said Sasuke calmly. "I have a lot of chakra."

Itachi was starting to dislike his brother's demeanor. He was too calm. He followed his determined gaze and couldn't understand his blazing determination's source. He turned to Sasuke again.

"So do I." He went back into his fighting stance. "Let's see if you can do that again to me, Sasuke-"

A blow nearly sent him falling down. **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu **[Grand Fireball Skill] had sneaked up behind him again!

He wiped the blood at the corner of his mouth. He didn't like what was happening. Why couldn't he sense what Sasuke was about to do? Why couldn't he anticipate?

The wedding ceremony stared in a pavilion with many people watching and attended. Sakura was really nervous, for she knew what she would probably do: she won't answer the priest, and run. But she's got no option left. Marry or die… the pavilion is just loaded with people she can't help but to pity herself. If only… these words bug hr concentration. She can't back up now. Too late, too late…

Hinata stared at her as she took her seat after the march. She is really pretty today but her loneliness was shown all over her beautiful face…

"We are now about to start the wedding of Rock Lee and Princess Sakura Haruno…" the presider began, and everyone kept silent. Lee can't help but to smile at himself.

_At last, you'll have her…_

"You're still alive?!" Itachi was torn between anger and disbelief.

Sasuke smiled weakly as he touched the flaming Kunai with his bare hands.

"Something's telling me that I must live…my heart still beats. It means I still have to fight for my life." With that, he pulled the kunai out of his chest. The flame from the Kunai of Itachi died down.

"You insect!" Itachi cried, aghast. His gloved hand punched the wound he caused awhile ago with the Kunai even before Sasuke could react. All the lad knew was he felt as if something very, very heavy fell on his chest.

Itachi's eyes glinted evilly.

"Your heart beats strongly, in fact my Chakra cannot even touch it. Very well, if I can't crush you physically, I'll just have to kill you in another way." He licked his lips.

His gloved hand began to pull something out within him, just as he felt his chest constrict. It was cutting his breath, his senses, even the flow of thoughts in his mind. Everything was starting to turn into a big dark blank space.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto's yell sounded so far away.

Was he dying? Must be…he was starting to feel floaty…

But within him, a tiny burst of light was emanating. Something that was reminding him of a red, red rose. The one with thorns that he wanted to pluck one by one, never mind if he would get hurt in the process. All he wanted was to protect that one red rose without her having to grow thorns to defend herself.

The pink-haired Sakura billowing in the wind, the long hair, the warm emerald eyes.

Sakura. He wanted to see her, for one last time before he closes his eyes permanently. A tear streaked down from his shut eyes.

_I love you, Sakura. I love you so, and I want to be with you under the stars above the ground, together like the old times. I love you with all the emotions in my command. I love you, and I want to remain doing so for all my life._

In his mind flashed so quickly the many mental images he captured of her: when she was mad, when she was sleeping, when she was smiling absent-mindedly, when she was pensive, when she was quietly happy, when she was sweet…

It warmed him all over, and his heart gave a strong beat. Enough to jolt him awake from giving in to the overwhelming calmness threatening to take him in.

_I won't die just yet. I want to be with Sakura. I want to tell it to the world that I fell in love with the most wonderful girl in the world._

"Sasuke I hate it… I will be married to the one I tell you not my type… Doushite…" she thought as her dad lead her to Lee's side, and she's pretty sure that they will be married in any moment from now.

Afterwards… she felt like her heart stopped: something's happening with Sasuke--- she can feel him though they are apart…

"You are not needed here anymore, Sasuke Uchiha!" yelled Itachi. "Insignificant people must die!"

Sasuke calmly walked towards him. "We shall have to let the outcome of the battle judge that."

Itachi nodded, then he swiftly vanished. Sasuke stepped back and made some hand movements and used his technique. It hit Itachi straight in the abdomen.

"H-How did Sasuke do that?" asked Kakashi, shocked. He had personally seen how fast Itachi was in his battle moves.

Sasuke aimed the Kunai to his left, and it struck his brother once more.

"Can he read his brother's moves?" asked Naruto, astounded.

"Yeah, through Sharingan" said Kakashi. "He knows them. Itachi said it himself. He is still his brother, and Sasuke only learned only now how to make use of that fact to his advantage."

Naruto nodded. "Perhaps Sasuke's brief experience of being one with him helped."

Itachi stepped back, eyes burning in pure hatred. "I should have finished you off before."

Sasuke didn't reply. He is also burning in revenge.

Behind Itachi appeared his gigantic fire attack. Sasuke calmly looked up at the burning fire, then grinned.

"Wow, that sure is big, Niisan!" he exclaimed mockingly

Everyone else gaped, then sweat dropped. Even Itachi himself paused, and for a second, a smile of fondness crept on his face.

"Big, huh? Now show me your power, little brother."

Sasuke nodded, and then looked at Naruto. Itachi didn't waste time; the minute Sasuke had his defense stance ready, he attacked him.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow, how did he get there so fast?"

Kakashi noticed the same thing with his student, and he already had a slight idea why.

Sasuke stepped back to gather his momentum, then pushed his brother back. Itachi nearly lost his balance if Sasuke was not quick enough to hold him steady.

"What the hell is that bastard doing?" cried Naruto. "He's supposed to be in battle, not in a Boy Scout activity! Why is he helping his enemy out?"

"Simple," said Kakashi, eyes still on them. "He wants him to die in the battle not by a simple accident."

"What?!" Naruto was stunned.

Itachi pushed Sasuke's hand away and jumped back to his position.

"You cannot put me to shame twice. This time, I'll make sure you die."

Sasuke didn't even looked worried. "Go, then." He said coldly

The Fire's blaze nearly pounded him, but Sasuke was still quick enough to protect himself.

"You insect!" cursed Itachi when he felt that their powers were just equal, and that he would just put into waste his Chakra by trying to break through Sasuke's defense.

To this, Sasuke smiled at him insultingly.

The Niisan was determined to crush him. He dropped his rational thinking by forcing to attack him. All he wanted to do was to prove that he was stronger than his little brother.

"Fool! How do you think can a frail human body protect you from my Fire?" asked his brother insultingly.

Sasuke grinned. "You'll see."

Naruto still looked reluctant. "Sasuke-bastard…"

"Trust me on this," said the lad.

His sensei and friend nodded grimly, then stepped away. The shield broke, and Itachi seized the chance to use all his powers as he aimed his punch at Sasuke, who was standing there, doing nothing.

"Die!!!" he yelled.

"Sasuke!!!" yelled Kakashi and Naruto.

Just as the dust cleared, everyone saw the blazing fist of the Fire just inches away from Sasuke, who was standing there, unharmed. Itachi's face was twisted in disbelief and even grudging admiration.

"Why didn't you step back?" asked Itachi slowly. "You know very well that I can kill you."

"Because when I felt your hand in my soul, I realized that it was dumb to even try to kill your only relative," he explained "I realized that you are still human, no matter how you try to run away from your identity."

"Grrr…" he exclaimed

"One wrong move…" Sasuke threatened. Itachi was too stunned, and then his otouto finished him up with a **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** and then the two bystanders watched and applauded in approval… afterwards, Sasuke fell down on his knees, as Itachi closes his eyes and murmurs something…

"You've really beaten me, otouto… that's it… banzai…"

His soul seemed to flew away his corpse…

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto shouted and then went to him. He's really exhausted and lost large chakra amount. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Naruto, I'll call ANBU people to go here, just wait…" he said and disappeared.

"SASUKE-BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKURA-HIME SAMA WILL BE MARRIED IN ANY MINUTE FROM NOW SO WAKE UP! OR ELSE----"

Sasuke's eyes were flapped open. "Sakura---" he blurted. "My Sakura! Even though I got revenge--- my life will be incomplete without her!"

"Good! Now let's hit the wedding!" Naruto said excitedly "Let the thick Eyebrows knew your love for Sakura hime-sama!"

"Oh yeah!" Sasuke exclaimed as he paced up his speed. Naruto couldn't even catch up. "Hold on Sakura-chan…"

As they flipped up and down to the roofs of houses, Rock Lee already answers the question:

"Would you accept her as your wife and love her through sickness and health, for poorer or for richer… till death make you part?"

"Hai…" he answered confidently. "I do…"

Sakura gulped. It's her time to answer the stupidity question, she thinks… Hinata kept on looking at the door. Where are the boys? She thought they'll be doing something…

"Now princess Sakura… Would you accept him as your husband and love him through sickness and health, for poorer or for richer… till death make you part?" she was asked

"I--- I---" Sakura began, keeping her eyes closed. Before she can dare to say the next words and open her mouth, a loud banging of the door was heard… she opened her eyes and seek for the source of the disturbance that saved her…

"MATTE!!!!!" a loud shout stopped everybody…

…And it was the Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha…

"YAMERU! Stop this DAMN ceremony!" he shouted. Everyone was stunned at the way he's taking things. They all looked at him--- torn clothes, wounded and seem to be exhausted, as if he came form a deadly war…

Sakura looked at him. She was filled with happiness in seeing him once more…

"KUSO YO! SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THAT? YOU'RE SO UNTIDY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU'RE COMING! I SHOULD HAVE PREPARED!!!"

She ran towards him and tears are flowing in her cheeks. Hinata smiled and looked at them. Rock Lee can't believe of what's happening, how she actually ran to him and everything.

"I'll answer the question anyway…" she told everybody loudly and clearly while she stayed in his arms.

"My answer will be this: I CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE!!!"

"Whom I love and truly love is the man I am with now,"

Everyone's gazes look at them. Then suddenly, Lee began to clap, and looked down. He cared to say a few words through the microphone:

"Okay, I quit. I guess--- you'd be happy with the Hokage. Good luck…"

Everyone followed with a thundering applause, as it was before in the party. Sakura hugged him tightly. Her parents came to them and they were stunned.

"I can explain, Emperor… you see---I love your daughter so much and---" Sasuke paused when the emperor reacted.

He smiled at them.

"I fully understand it. Now I think we should continue this wedding, right?"

"HAI!" Everyone chorused.

And so, Sasuke and Sakura marched happily at the red carpet, ignoring their looks--- Sasuke's torn clothing and wounds, Sakura's messed hair and make-up… everything. All they knew is that they love each other and they wished to be married.

And when the same questions were asked, they'd certainly answered this very answer:

"I DO!!!!!"

Love did find a way between them..

"Ano… you may kiss the bride…" it was finally announced.

Sasuke bent down and grazed through her lips, ignoring everyone around them, they had this perfect kiss that is so, caught everyone's attention:

"BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all shouted…

"Sasuke-kun, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, worried about his look.

"A very long story--- you should've seen it! I had my revenge and everything went back to normal. This just gives me a happy life…"

She chuckled, and then hugged him once more. "I think you should change your clothes--- your handsomeness isn't seen right now!"

"I'm glad you still married me though," he joked.

"Of course! I will and only will!" Sakura replied confidently. They kissed once more…

Sasuke wore an extravagant tux his butler bought immediately. His wounds were dressed too… but his face still remained aglow, and his wide smile is plastered. This just gives a new Sasuke--- full of life and energy, and away from the darkness of the past.

And our ever energetic princess is still by his side--- now that they aren't just lovers. They are now a TRUE couple. Back into the reception, it's now time for the throwing of her bouquet…

"Okay, ready?" she asked happily… "One, two… THREE!"

Every lady who was aspiring almost leaped to catch it, but accidentally, Anko who was merely standing got it in her hands, and even asked:

"Why is this thrown to me?"

Kakashi who arrived said it is the right time for his proposal… and so, everyone were happy and otherwise surprised… with new hope and everything.

Who knows what will happen next? Like example, Sakura and Sasuke having a cute son in the next year. Kakashi and Anko being married afterwards… Naruto saying his proposal out loud… and everything.

---

**And so, this ends the fanfiction-fairytale in the lives of Mr.  & Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha.**

**[Ain't it boring?]**

**OWARI!**

**LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I would like to say my utmost thanks to the reviewers and critics… snff I appreciate it. Well the last song I placed is "My Immortal" by: Evanescence which really struck my heart with its heart warming message. Then that's my MOST fave Evanescence song… am I the one who's SAPPY? I made the fight of the brothers pretty quick--- you see I've gotten so far having 13 chaps- my favorite number! I actually want it this way.

The fight is actually BORING if I'll review it myself. I don't know their good attacks--- especially Itachi. My friend who knows Naruto a lot went off to a migration and I don't have his e-mail add! Oh my gosh! I actually had mistakes because of him!!!! [JOKE!]

And if you'll ask me why I've loaded this chapter so much--- I love the number thirteen--- even it is related with hex and bad luck. I am lucky every 13th of the month! Am I that weird? But take note: I AM NOT DEVILISH OR RELATED TO ANY HEX OR WITCHCRAFT!

So, Ja ne! See you next time if I'll have another fic out of SAPPINESS and if you have good Naruto info [the end of it… etc.] leave it in a review or e-mail me, Okay? So thanks once again--- and may Sasuke and Sakura be together, FOREVER!!!!!!!!

SOWEE for I have no plans for a sequel yet. Hmmm, that plan sounds plausible, if anyone WANTS it, then I'll be asking for your plans for a BETTER sequel than this.

A question: who wants ITACHI alive still?

That's some sorta BORING.]

sighs

Just read the other fics! But I tell you that the truth is, I can't do fics with more than 13 chaps? Motivate me!!! GANBATTE, Yuki!!!! cries O-okay the next SasuSaku fic will have a long, long story.

Hope you review it too.

Hahahahahah! REVIEWS I need it **badly**! The NEXT FIC will be published days after this ending. I have no internet cards and I just rented to publish this one, FOR ALL OF YOU.

-Yuki no Shoujo-

Sasuke AND Sakura!!!!!!!!!

Woohoo!


End file.
